Imprint
by madittude99
Summary: Lizzie Hill and Seth Clearwater have been best friends since they were very young. The whole Reservation knew that you couldn't have Seth without Lizzie and you couln't have Lizzie without Seth. When Seth phases and imprints on her, he's happy that he doesn't have to worry about imprinting on another girl. But what complications will this love bring them? The writing gets better!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 7 A.M. The sun was already shining and the birds were chirping. I never understood how they got up and sang this early in the morning. I got up and threw on a purple shirt and black skinny jeans. As I headed down the hall for the bathroom I noticed that my sister was still sleeping

I went into her room and yelled, "Ashley, it's time to get up!"

She groaned and put the pillow over her head. She wasn't really a morning person and so sometimes, I had to throw a pillow at her head.

My name is Elizabeth Hill. People call me Lizzie. I am 16 years old. My sister, Mom, Dad, and I live in La Push, Washington. I go to high school on the reservation. I love to play soccer. I'm on a travel team and play midfield. **(I don't even know if they have a soccer team there but I just made it up). **

Ashley loves it here. She has a lot of friends, too. We're twins and I love spending time with her but, we're both just_ so_ different. I have thin dirty blond hair—from my mom—and my sister has thick dark brown hair—from my dad. She has green eyes and I have blue eyes. It's not just that we look different but we have different personalities, too.

She likes cheerleading but I like soccer. I know how to do a lot of flippy stuff because of her. (Personally, I think I would make a great ninja). I hate shopping but she loves it. It's just so frustrating. She hates the fact that I don't want to be dragged around the mall trying stuff on. I can pick out my own clothes for crying out loud!

"Ashley! GET UP!" I yelled.

"Ugh! Fine!'' She shouted back.

"We're going to be late you know,"

"Like I care!"

She could be so stubborn sometimes. It's been getting on my nerves lately. I walked down the stairs slowly. Looking back every once in a while to make sure she was up and getting dressed. When I reached the end of what seemed to be the endless stairs, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. She'd better hurry up if she wanted to have _any_ breakfast. At that moment she came downstairs dressed and ready to go.

I threw a granola bar at her and headed for the door. "Aren't you gonna give me a ride?" she asked. Even though she has a permit too, she prefers to ride with me.

"If you eat in the car, then sure," I said acidly."I'm just tired of you making me late," I complained.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Whatever," I muttered. It is so annoying how she thinks I'll forgive her just like that. Well not today.

"You know what?"I asked frostily, my voice full of anger, "Take your own car and drive yourself. Or you can walk for all I care!"

With that I was out the door. I drove to school in the rain and when I got there, I realized that there was only 2 minutes left until the bell rings. I nearly ran to my locker, put my bag and coat in there, grabbed my books, ran to my first period class—art. Luckily, as I looked towards the teacher's desk, I found that she wasn't there yet, for the bell rang thirty seconds before I entered the classroom.

I was surprised to see Seth sitting in his seat next to mine. I had grown used to him not being in school for the past week. He disappeared just like the others. I thought he wouldn't because he was just different. I thought he wouldn't get involved in a gang like that. He was my best friend. Now, as I looked at his now bigger form laughing with Riley, it was like he never left.

"Seth!" I yelled, running up to him and tackling him in a hug. He laughed, hugged me back, and then pried me off of him.

"Hey Lizzie, what's—" He looked into my eyes and just stared. I looked into his warm brown eyes and instantly, my heart melted. I heard a throat being cleared and I looked up to find everyone staring at us. I blushed and pulled out my pencil case, unzipped it, and grabbed a pencil before putting the rest of my pencils and pens away.

I avoided Seth's eyes the rest of the class but I could feel them on me. This is crazy! I can't actually _like_ my best friend! I mean we only spent a week apart even though we had practically spent our whole lives together before then. That doesn't mean-ugh! This is so confusing. The bell finally rang and I gave Seth a quick goodbye wave before hurrying off to gym. I was excited to get to gym because we were playing soccer.

After gym, I had lunch so I met up with Seth at my locker. "Hey," I greeted him with a smile. He smiled back a beautiful smile.

"Hi. Listen, I'm really sorry about leaving."

"I thought you weren't going to join the 'gang'!" I said, anger now bubbling up inside me.

He walked in the direction of the cafeteria and I followed him. He shook his head. "No drugs. No alcohol. Nothing. Promise." I nodded, trusting him and walked to the lunch line. Seth got his gigantic lunch and walked over to our table where Seth, Riley, Danielle, Ashley, and I sit. Danielle is Riley's girlfriend. She has long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She's beautiful.

"Hey guys!" Ashley shouted enthusiastically, apparently forgetting our fight that happened this morning.

"Hey Ash," Seth said smiling at her. I felt a pang of jealousy because he was smiling at her and not me. He sensed my gaze and turned to me and we just stared and each other for god only knows how long. I loved looking into his eyes. I knew that people were watching us so I looked away reluctantly.

**Seth's POV (Earlier that day)**

I walked into the familiar school—for the first time in a week—and went straight to my locker, then art. I was excited to see Lizzie today but also knew that she might be upset I joined the 'gang' as we once called it. As I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat, I realized that people were staring at me and my new appearance. My dark hair is now cropped and I look like I've been working out for three weeks straight. I want to tell my best friend, Lizzie, about vampires, imprinting, shape-shifters, and everything that I've learned is true! But I can't.

She walked into the classroom looking slightly panicked. I grinned at the sight of her. She looked to the teacher's desk and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned quickly to talk to Riley so she wouldn't see me staring.

"Seth!" I heard her squeal/yell. She ran to my seat and practically tackled me to the ground. I chuckled and hugged her back before taking her arms from around my waist and putting them at her sides, then sat her in her seat. "Hey Lizzie, what's—" I looked into her joy filled eyes and suddenly, I was hers. I was tied to her in more ways I would have thought possible. She was my world.

I don't know how long we had been staring at each other but we were interrupted by a throat clearing. We reluctantly looked away and started working. Art ended quickly and then I was off to science while Lizzie went to gym. I felt so lost without her. Jared was in my science class because he got held back when he phased—he missed so many days of school. He sat down next to me. "Hey," he said, throwing his books on the table. When I didn't respond because I was grinning (because I imprinted on the best girl in the universe)/frowning (because we were apart) he looked over at me. "Whoa, whoa, and _whoa_. Who is she?" He asked suddenly.

"My best friend."

"When?"

"About 40 minutes ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Science passed slowly and when the bell rang, I got up and headed straight for Lizzie's locker.

"Hey," She greeted me, smiling. Man I love that smile! I grinned back at her.

"Hi. Listen, I'm really sorry about leaving."

"I thought you weren't going to join the 'gang'!" She said, angrily.

I walked in the direction of the cafeteria and she followed me. I shook my head. "No drugs. No alcohol. Nothing. Promise."

She nodded and we walked into the cafeteria, got lunch, and sat at our table. "Hey guys!" Ashley yelled.

"Hey Ash," I looked at her but then quickly found myself gazing at Liz again.

**So? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Going on vacation for three days! I'll update when I get back!

-madittude99


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Lizzie, Ashley, Danielle, and Riley. But if I did get to own one character, SETH IS MINE!**

It was Saturday morning and I was woken up by the sound of my phone vibrating. I looked at the screen which was indicating that I had a new text from Seth. _Hey, Lizzie. Wanna see a movie tonight? Ur choice. ;)_

I grinned at the message in front of me. I replied:

_Sure. What time?_

About a minute later, I received another message: _How 'bout seven?_

Me: _Great. How 'bout horror? Teehee. :P_

Seth: _Like I said, ur choice!_

Me: _Kk. See u at 6. Hang at my place for a while. Got it?_

Seth: _Sure._

I got up, brushed my hair and teeth, and then went downstairs for a cereal bar and some orange juice. The whole day, I was on facebook, watching TV, listening to music, and reading. Before I knew it, 5:00 rolled around and I went upstairs to get dressed.

I put on a denim skirt, a light blue, one-shouldered top with black angel wings designed on the back. Then, I put on my black flats and clipped my hair back. Finally, I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss and then headed downstairs to watch TV.

Mom and Dad were working late tonight and Ashley was out with Danielle so I was alone. I heard three knocks on the door and looked at the clock. 6pm sharp. I got up, stretched, and walked to the door. I yanked the door open, and saw none other than Seth Clearwater in the doorway. I grinned and let him in.

"Hey, Sethykinns!"

He chuckled at his nickname I made up a month ago, "Hey Lizziepoo!" I rolled my eyes and giggled. "So watchya wanna do?" I asked, bringing a bowl of chips into the room because of his increased hunger. He dug in right away.

"I'm fine with just sitting here with you," he said. I blushed and handed him the remote. He flipped through the channels until he found something he liked, then he set the remote down and we watched TV for a half an hour.

After the show ended, we went outside and played soccer and basketball for a little bit before leaving for the movie. We walked into the theatre and looked at what was playing.

"Big Bad Wolf," I decided.

He looked at me in shock, "What?"

"I want to see Big Bad Wolf," I said slower, "Why? Are you too scared?"

He chuckled, "No…do you want some popcorn?" I nodded and we walked over to the snack counter. After getting popcorn and some sodas, we got to our seats and watched the movie, him holding my hand and my heart hammering the whole time.

**Sorry it's so short but if you review, it will make me update faster! So review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Lena77 for my first review! I appreciate it! ;)**

We walked out of the theatre, still holding hands.

"That movie was awesome," I said to him, grinning. He looked down at me—because he was so tall now—and nodded, smiling too. He opened my door for me and then got into the driver's seat.

We were quiet as he drove us back to my house, still holding my left hand. With my thumb, I was tracing circles on the back of his hand. I mean, we've held hands before but now it seemed different. Like we were _supposed _to be holding hands. Like it was meant to be. My tiny hand inside his massive hand, we just fit. And I never wanted to let go.

When we arrived at my house, he looked at me. "I had a great time tonight," he said, finally.

"Me, too," I replied, my voice barely over a whisper. He leaned in and my heart was hammering like a jack-hammer. I was pretty sure he could hear it because he half-smiled before planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight, Lizzie," he said.

"Goodnight, Seth," I whispered before getting out of the car and walking to my front door, watching him as he drove away. Ashley's car was still gone so I guess she's spending the night at Danielle's house.

I was about to open the door when I heard my parents shouting at each other. I sighed. Not again. I briefly heard some of their conversation before going out in the backyard. I climbed the tree right outside my window and then opened my window that I always kept unlocked for moments like these.

I climbed into my room and shut the window behind me. After I changed into sweats and a tank top, I shut off my light and climbed into my bed but right before I fell asleep, I heard a wolf howl.

The next morning I woke up at 10:00am. I walked downstairs to see that I was alone. Again. I heard the doorbell ring and I put my hair up in a ponytail before opening the door for…Seth! "Hi, what's up?" I asked, letting him in.

"Nothing I got bored so I came over here," he said.

"Ah…so how'd you sleep?" I asked. It was a joke we had made up and asked each other almost every morning. He laughed and replied before asking me the same question.

I hesitated and said, "Fine." He looked at me, concerned but I just waved him off to the couch. He went to the couch and sat down and I sat next to him. We watched TV and listened to music for a couple hours and we were sitting next to each other on the couch when Ashley walked in.

"Hey guys," she said watching us on the couch, looking pointedly at Seth's arm which was around me. I waved at her and mouthed 'later'. She nodded and tapped Seth on the head as she walked by. "Hey, Ashley," he said as she walked upstairs.

"I'll be right back," I said to Seth while getting up to follow Ashley.

"Mom and Dad were fighting again last night," I said, leaning in her doorway. She sighed and plopped down on her bed.

"Well we'll talk about that later. Dad will be home in a minute and if he sees Seth just sitting there on our couch, he'll flip. I giggled and nodded "Let's go."

We went downstairs and took Seth outside for we had been inside all day.

"Hey, Lizzie! Do you remember what I taught you?" Ashley asked, practicing her cheerleading moves and flips. I left Seth on the bench for a second and did a round off-back handspring thing into a forward roll.

"Ninja power!" I yelled when I was done. I looked up to see Ash and Seth sitting on the bench laughing. I giggled with them until I noticed my Dad watching me as well.

"Hey, Dad!" I waved at him, pretending I didn't hear anything last night. He waved back.

"Hi Liz, Ash, Seth," he nodded at each of us in turn. He was used to seeing Seth around here.

"Hey, Lizzie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Seth asked. Ash got the hint and went inside.

"Do you wanna go to a bonfire tomorrow night?" he asked. I nodded, "Sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"Ok," I said, watching him walk to his car. He waved to my mother because she just pulled into the driveway. She waved back.

"Sorry I was working so late last night."

"It's fine."

"So what did you do last night? I didn't hear you come in."

"Um…I went to the movies with Seth but forgot my key so I went in through the back but I was really tired so I went right to bed," I replied casually. I didn't want her to know that I went through my window when I hear them fighting.

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We saw the best horror movie ever!"

"How can you watch that stuff?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I find it very amusing thank you very much. I'm going to take a shower." I took the steps two at a time. My mom was left outside, still giggling. After I unwillingly got out of the shower, I went to my room and watched TV. After a few hours of mindless soap operas, I went downstairs to ask my mom if I could go to the bonfire.

"Hey, Mom, can I go to a bonfire with Seth tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, honey."

"Thanks," I said as I went back upstairs to talk to Ashley.

"You know, they've been fighting a lot lately," I said, worriedly, leaning against the doorway.

"I don't want to talk about this," she said, shutting the door in my face. I sighed. Denial. I was about to walk downstairs when I heard Mom and Dad fighting yet _again_! I walked to my room instead and climbed out my window.

I went into the forest and walked around, aimlessly, for a while. I sat down on the damp grass, crying for a while. Then, I heard something behind a tree.

I gasped when a _huge _sandy wolf pop out from behind the tree. I started to back away slowly when the wolf whined. The wolf had the same eyes as Seth. I stared into them through my tears. They didn't look like normal animal eyes, hungry for food.

The mystery wolf's eyes were love-filled and also concerned. I don't know how long I just stood there like an idiot but when I shivered, the wolf whined again and its nose pointed in the direction of my house. Shocked that he had a brain so intelligent that it knew where my house was and that I was cold, I just stared.

After a few minutes of solid staring, I slowly back away from the wolf, moving in the direction of my house.

When I got back in my house, I ate a quick dinner and went straight to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it. Out loud. Say it!**

**Me: *Frowns* I don't own Twilight. *Goes to pout in a corner*.**

I woke up at 6:30am on Monday morning and got ready for school. Gathering my schoolbooks, I walked down the stairs to eat a quick bowl of cereal before getting into my car with Ashley.

"So…," Ashley said casually.

"So…?" I said, confused.

"You and Seth? What's the deal?"

"Um…"

"Tell me!"

"Hekissedme!**(He kissed me!)**" I said so fast that she probably didn't understand. But of course she did. She gaped at me for so long that I had a hard time concentrating on driving.

"HE WHAT?" Seth had been my best friend for, like, fifteen years. No doubt this was a shock. We've been strictly _friends only_ he knew that and so did I. We didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. But now, I kind of wanted to. Not so we couldn't be friends again, but so we could be _together._ I have a feeling that we belong together…

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I've got issues! Wanting to ruin a perfectly good friendship so that we could _try_ to be together? Jeez...

"What you've heard," I said, grinning. She took this as a good sign, considering she had wanted us to go out for years now. When we pulled into the parking lot, I hurried off to art.

When I sat in my seat, I noticed something missing…Seth. As I thought that, Seth burst in the door, looking to the teacher's desk. Luckily for him, the art teacher is always late. Hmmm…I wonder how many times Seth and I had done that. Oh well.

"Hellooooo Lizzie!" Seth said in a haunted-y voice, flashing a grin that made my heart stutter. I giggled before the teacher called the class to order. When art ended, he kissed my forehead before heading off to science.

**Seth Clearwater**

As I headed toward science, I smiled to myself. Lizzie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I sat in my seat next to Jared and pulled out my book, waiting for class to start. As I headed to Lizzie's locker—like any other day—I ran into Gianna, the leader of the 'popular' girls. I didn't know what made them so popular but I probably didn't want to know.

"Hey, Seth," she said, looking up at me. Her eyes had a bunch of makeup all over them. Gross. Lizzie looked up from her locker when she heard Gianna. Our eyes connected and I'm pretty sure mine screamed _HELP!_ She slammed her locker shut, angrily and made her way over to us.

"Hi _Gianna,_" she said, barely looking at her. She weaved her fingers through mine and grinned up at me but I could still feel her anger which was directed towards the creepy raccoon in front of us. Gianna glared at her which made me growl slightly.

"Go away."

"Naah," Lizzie said calmly, "I think I'll hang here for a while." I smiled slightly but then, looked up and saw Jared, Embry, and Jacob looking in our direction, frowning. They were probably listening. When she thought I wasn't looking, Gianna glared at Lizzie some more.

Lizzie turned and walked toward the cafeteria with me following closely behind. "I really hate that girl," she said. I nodded in agreement as we sat down to eat our lunch.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure she hates you, too."

"Yeah, that makes me feel _soooo_ much better," she said sarcastically. I chuckled and she stole a french fry from my plate because I had stolen a grape from hers. II met her at her locker again before leaving for the day, reminding her of the bonfire tonight. Tonight, I will tell her my secret. She was my imprint, after all.

**Lizzie Hill**

I was excited for the bonfire tonight. I changed into grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, a purple hoodie, and my black converse. I straightened my hair and looked at the clock. The digital alarm clock on my bedside table read 5:00pm.

I checked my e-mail on my laptop before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I jumped when I opened my door to find Ashley right behind it. I put my hand over my heart which was thumping loudly and quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"A bonfire with Seth," I said, passing her and making my way to the stairs.

"Are you two, like, dating or something?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know."

She chuckled went to the living room and leaving me in the kitchen alone.

I heard Dad pull into the driveway. He came through the door loudly, shutting it behind him.

"Hey, girls!" he said, setting down his key and wallet on the counter, "Where are you going?" he asked as he looked at my appearance.

"Out with Seth."

"'Kay," he said, having no problem with this. I checked the clock again and it read 5:25pm. I washed my cup and put it back in the cupboard before walking into the living room, finding Ash at the door talking to Seth.

"Bye, Ashley," I called before getting into Seth's car with him.

"You look beautiful," he said reaching out to stroke my face. I blushed, saying 'thank you' as he drove off to the beach.

"Hey, guys!" Seth shouted to the bunch of boys, eating and playing soccer on the beach. I watched the guys and their moves. They were graceful and pretty fast but they didn't play very well. I wonder how I would do, playing against one of them.

"I'm gonna go play," Seth said, looking down at me, "Do you want to come or go sit?"

"Hmmm," I thought about that for a second, "I think I'll come and play."

We made teams and Seth and I were separated. _This should be good_, I thought to myself. I had Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Collin on my team. Seth had Quil, Brady, Sam, and Jared. Leah,—Seth's sister—Kim, a girl named Emily, a girl named Nessie, a girl named Claire, and Jacob's sister Rachel were sitting around the fire, watching us and grinning.

I had the ball and Seth came up to me, about to steal it when I kicked the ball through his legs to Embry and he scored. I laughed when Seth pouted but then screamed when he threw me over his shoulder. I beat his back with my fists but soon gave up because I knew he wouldn't put me down.

He set me down on a rock and sat on the one next to me. I pouted at him, my arms folded while everyone laughed at my expression. I turned and stared into the fire, hypnotized by the pretty flames but was interrupted by Billy Black who started telling the legends.

~Legends~ **(Sorry but I'm too lazy to write them.)**

I was entranced in the ancient legends of our tribe. Wolves? Vampires? Wow. It would be so cool if that stuff was real. When the legends were over, Seth squeezed my hand.

"Walk with me?" he asked, standing up. I nodded and we walked to the cliffs.

"So-uh…what did you think of the stories?"

"I thought they were _awesome_. It would be amazing if that kind of stuff exsisted."

"Well…uh…they kinda do?" he said, nervously. My mind went blank. I'm pretty sure I stood there for a couple of minutes before everything was suddenly clear.

"Seriously?"

"I am…sort of a werewolf…"

"You're what?" I whispered, uncomprehending the word that just came out of his mouth.

"I'm a direct descendant. The other guys here are, too. And Leah. I phased a week ago. That's why I was out of school. I protect humans when vampires are in the area. Some of them live here—the Cullens—but they're good. Nessie is half vampire. They only drink animal blood."

If it was anyone else saying these words, I would've assumed it was a prank and that they were lying. Anyone else. But since it was Seth, I believed him. The sincerity in his eyes was impossible to doubt.

"Wow."

"There's something else I need to tell you." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I stood like that for a minute, clearing my head. Seth is a werewolf. Leah is a werewolf. The rest of the guys are werewolves. The Cullens are good vampires. The legends are true. I opened my eyes.

"Okay…I'm ready."

"There's this thing called imprinting. It is how we shape shifters find our soul mates."

I nodded before realizing something. "You imprinted," I said, not really asking.

He nodded, "On you."

My head snapped up and I looked into his eyes. Suddenly, I saw it. I saw the connection between us. I knew why there was a pain in my chest whenever we were apart for long. I've experienced that in the past week. I could tell that he was excited he didn't imprint on some creep like Gianna. Then, I realized something else.

"Were you that wolf? Were you the one I ran into in the forest that night?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you why you were crying."

"It was n-nothing." He just stared at me, not believing what I said, one bit. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Please tell me?"

"Mom and Dad. They're fighting again." This had happened before, about a month ago. I was blinking back tears. Seth could see that. He stroked my hair, cuddling me to his chest.

"Shhh. It's ok." I stopped crying after a few minutes and stood up, wiping my eyes.

"You imprinted on me."

"Yes."

"What _exactly _is imprinting?"

"It's when you find _her._ The one you'll do anything for. The one you'll love for as long as you live and it doesn't have to be romantic. It could be friendly or brotherly, or anything you want it to be.

"Jared, Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Sam have imprinted already. Jared and Kim, Jacob and Nessie, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachel, and Sam and Emily."

"Jacob imprinted on a vampire?"

"No. Jake imprinted on a _half-_vampire," he corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you forced to love me?" I asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, not really. We probably would have ended up together anyway," he chuckled, "I loved you already. Maybe not the way I do now, but I've always cared about you. You know that."

I nodded and we started walking back to the fire, the light ahead being our guide.

"At least my parents already like you," I giggled. He nodded seriously in agreement. We were joking and laughing when we made our way back to the fire. Everyone was staring at me until I realized that I still had hints of tears left on my cheeks. Seth noticed, too. He wiped them away, smiling at me. I grinned, back and he brushed his lips against mine.

We heard a throat being cleared and Paul asked, "So I'm assuming she knows now?" Seth rolled his eyes. "Yes."

I hung out with the girls for a little bit before going back to my house with Seth. We were at the doorway and he was kissing me goodbye when I listened and heard my parents' hushed bickering.

I pulled away from Seth and said, "Um…I gotta go." I started walking towards the backyard but Seth knew exactly what was going on, considering his super hearing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "It's alright," he whispered in my ear, "you have to face them sometime."

"I think I'll just go in my window."

"But your room is on the second floor!" he protested.

"There's a tree," I mumbled, making my way to the backyard again.

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked, following me. I nodded and pecked him on the cheek before climbing the tree faster than I ever had before. I opened my window, climbed in, and was about to shut it but Seth climbed in before I could.

I shushed him and opened my door softly. As I peeked out, listening to my parents' argument for once instead of ignoring it, I saw Ashley doing the same from her door.

"Tell me, Spencer; tell me you didn't want them!" Mom shouted, suddenly. Ashley and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"They'll hear you! And by the way, you decided to adopt them, not me." Ashley looked at me with shock and tear-filled eyes. But we look so much like them! Maybe that's why they adopted us… I felt my tears streaming down my face. I went back into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. Burying my face in my hands, I felt Seth wrap his arms around me and rub my back soothingly. It helped a bit until he had to go.

"Goodbye Seth."

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I love you."

"I love you, too." And I did, surprisingly. I love Seth Clearwater. He jumped out the window, leaving me feeling empty and upset.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and turned over to see the red blinking numbers on my alarm clock saying that it was 4:30. Yay. I can't sleep when I wake up close to the time I usually do. Ashley came into my room around 6:30 and found me with my headphones in, blasting my music to drown out my thoughts. It had been working until she opened my door, reminding me of what happened last night.

I sighed, a tear escaping the corner of my right eye. I shut off my music and pat the space next to me for Ashley to sit.

"I only have two questions," she said, looking out the window as if she was talking to someone outside. But I knew better. She doesn't people seeing her cry. I gestured for her to go on.

"Why didn't they tell us, and where are our real parents?" she continued, looking at me now. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Imagine if they walked in on us now!

I shrugged at her question, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." She nodded and I pat her on the head, "Let's get dressed. We've got school."

"Ugh! I hate school." She left the room and we got dressed for the day. I put on my best 'leave me alone' clothes which included my dark jeans, a plain dark blue t-shirt, and my black zip-up sweatshirt. We got in the car and the ride to school was tense.

"Ash, don't tell anyone." She nodded seriously and got out of the car, heading off to her first class while I walked to art. My eyes were still a little red but I was late already so I couldn't wash my face in the bathroom. Unfortunately, the art teacher chose this day to show up on time.

As I hurried into the classroom our teacher said, "Nice of you to join us Miss Hill."

I sat in my seat with a sigh, glaring at the detention slip she gave me. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to fix it, before getting my paints and painting the forest outside my house—my escape. When I finished, we still had five minutes left so I watched Seth work. When my five minutes were up and the bell rang, I put my painting on the drying rack and started to walk out the door until Seth grabbed my wrist.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Not really. But I will be." I amended the last part when I saw the concerned look on his face. He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

**Seth Clearwater (In Lizzie's room after the bonfire)**

I saw her at the door, peeking her head out to hear her parents' argument. I didn't need to do that to hear the particularly loud conversation.

"Tell me, Spencer; tell me you didn't want them!" Her mother shouted. What? Oh god.

"They'll hear you! And by the way, you decided to adopt them, not me." I winced. Ouch. Who says that when they know their children are just upstairs? They probably forgot. She waited for a second, then slowly closed the door and buried her face in her hands. I crossed the room and hugged her, rubbing her back. This is a HUGE shock. I wouldn't have guessed.

Stupid patrol! I had stupid patrol and I had to leave her. I sigh and said goodbye.

"Goodbye Seth."

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I love you." I instantly worried whether I said too much or not. The poor girl went through enough for one night already!

"I love you, too." I was surprised, then overjoyed. She couldn't have made me happier. As much as it hurt, I jumped out of the window and walked away. As soon as I was out of sight, I stripped and phased.

_Hey, man._

_Hey, Jake, _my voice sounded lonely and depressed which instantly made me think of what just happened.

_Wow. That stinks. Poor Lizzie. _Lizzie and Jake had bonded a little at the bonfire and at school before he phased. I ran around the border for a few hours before going home and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

When I got to art the next day, Lizzie wasn't there. I was worried at first when the teacher came in on time and she wasn't here yet but then she came in through the door with a tear-stained face that broke my heart.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Hill," our teacher said, giving her a detention slip. Aw. Poor Lizzie. She sat next to me, narrowing her eyes at the piece of paper in her hands. When we started painting, I watched her paint the woods behind her house. She finished earlier than the rest of us and I felt her gaze on me as I finished my painting. When the bell rang, she was about to leave but I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed, "Not really. But I will be." I frowned but then nodded and kissed the top of her head before heading off to science.

**Lizzie Hill (Present Time)**

I was at my locker when I heard Seth talking to Gianna again. She just won't stop will she? I walked over and stood next to Seth again, kissing him while he wrapped his arms around my waist. Gianna looked shocked.

"So you two are _dating?_" She said, glaring at me. I chuckled slightly which only made her glare more.

"No," I said, sarcasm dripping into my voice, "we're just standing here in the middle of the hallway, holding hands and kissing. That couldn't possibly mean we're _dating_!" Seth pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. So did I. I could see Jacob smirking at his locker. I pretended to look at my watch.

"Oh look! We've gotta go!" I said to Seth, "It was a pleasure talking to you."

I dragged Seth away with him laughing and Gianna glaring through her eyeliner and mascara filled eyes. I knew that was going to cause major trouble with my social life later but oh well.

"So are you going to ignore what happened or are you going to confront your parents about it?"

"They're not my parents," I mumbled.

"They care about you a lot," he pointed out.

"I know. And I love them but they lied to us and hurt us and so I have decided that they aren't my real parents. I want to know where my real parents are."

"I support that." By then, we were in the cafeteria and buying the stuff that they call food and sitting down.

"But anyway, we're going to talk to them tonight." He nodded, liking this idea.

"Call me or text me when you're done and tell me what happened." I nodded this time and smiled.

"Hey, Ash I have detention so we'll have to postpone."

She knew what I was talking about right away and asked, "Why do you have detention?"

"Late for art. He decided to show up on time for once." Danielle chuckled at my brief explanation and went back to eating her lunch. When the day ended, I hugged Seth and headed off to detention, reluctantly.

~Detention~

I got home and plopped down on the couch, awaiting 'Mom' and 'Dad's return. Ashley took the steps two at a time and then sat next to me. We both stopped breathing when two cars pulled into the driveway. My heart sped up and we both sat up straight. "It's now or never." Ashley nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing as she did so. They walked in and glanced at the serious look on our faces before sitting on the couch in front of us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I blurted out before Ashley could say anything. She shook her head at me, rolling her eyes.

"Tell you what?" Mom asked innocently.

"That we're ADOPTED!" I yelled, losing my temper even though barely anything was said. She looked at both of us in surprise, then realization.

"How did you find out?" Dad asked quietly.

"You yelled at the top of your lungs last night!"

Mom looked down, "Your mom was only 16 years old when she had you two but couldn't support you and put you but for adoption."

"Where is she now?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was trying to protect you! I wanted to adopt kids because I felt bad that they had no parents."

"So you took us in out of pity?" I asked, annoyed.

She shook her head, "Do you want to know why we took you in?" We nodded.

"I looked into your eyes and thought to myself, _"Wow. This is how I would've liked my children to look like_. You looked exactly like us and that made me happy."

"Wow. You adopted us for our looks!" I said, even though it wasn't nighttime, "Well then, goodnight." I ran up to my room and locked the door, climbing out my window with my iPod and phone. I texted Seth:

_Got angry. Left with my essentials to live: Phone & iPod._

About 60 seconds later, my phone buzzed in my hand.

Seth: Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Where are you?

Me: I honestly don't know. In the woods. Somewhere.

Seth: Well stop and look. What do you see?

Me: Trees.

Seth: Haha. Very funny. Seriously. If I can get an idea of where you are, I could probably find you.

Me: I see a clearing up ahead.

Seth: I'll be right there.

I sat down on the grass in the small clearing and waited. It felt like eternity before I heard a voice calling.

"Lizzie! Liz?" the familiar voice sounded.

"Sethy! Seth?" I said, in the same tone. I giggled. He appeared, coming through the trees. I told him everything that happened and when I left. He sighed.

"You should've called me first. And you shouldn't have left in the first place. They must be worried sick."

"I'm so tired…" I didn't really hear my voice as I leaned into Seth and was consumed by the darkness.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I took so long but stupid hurricane Irene cut off my internet connection so I couldn't update. Anyhoo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Seth Clearwater**

"I'm so tired." She became limp in my arms with that last sentence.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, are you okay?" I picked her up bridal-style and ran as fast as I could to Emily's house. When I arrived at the little house, I opened the door and set her on the couch. Emily and Jacob were both there and gasped when they saw her.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know! She came to a clearing after talking to her parents about the adoption and I met her there. After we talked for about a minute and 30 seconds; that happened! I panicked and brought her here."

Emily said, "Guys, give her some room. She needs fresh air."

Emily took off Lizzie's sweatshirt so she wouldn't over-heat with me sitting by her. How did this happen?

**Lizzie Hill**

I woke up to a _very_ warm hand in mine and opened my eyes to warm brown ones. I gasped in surprise and would've fallen to the ground if it weren't for Seth. Wait Seth? Where was I? A million questions swirled around in my head as I took in my surroundings. I was in a living room, on Seth's lap. A beautiful woman with three scars running down her face—who I recognized as Emily—came in and handed me a glass of water.

"Oh, you're up!" Emily said as I gulped down the water, parched.

"What happened?" I groaned clutching my head.

"Well you fainted in the clearing, probably from stress."

I sighed and leaned into Seth, his arms tightening around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"You scared me today," he said as if he was admitting a great weakness. I grimaced, apologetically.

"I should've known though. I should've told you to relax. I know that you faint when you've had too much to _process_. That's why I was so wary about telling you my secret." He added. I just shrugged.

"So, back to what we were talking about…I just realized something."

"What?"

"I didn't ask her for my real mom's name!" Wow I am such an idiot.

He chuckled, "Well, let's get you home." As he said that, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Lizzie! Oh thank God. Are you okay?_

"I'm fine."

_Are you coming home soon? _ I knew mom. She didn't want to force me to go home, afraid that if she did, I wouldn't want to go back.

"Soon."

I heard her sigh in relief on the other end. I hung up and turned to Seth.

"It's getting kind of late. Do you want to go home?" I nodded hesitantly before climbing into Seth's car.

"So," he said, "I hear we're getting a new student tomorrow."

I nodded, "I heard it's a girl but I don't know her name."

"Me either." I think I ended up falling asleep in the passenger seat for I woke up at 6o'clock in the morning in my bed. I put on my favorite black skinny jeans, blue t-shirt, and my signature black hoodie. When I finished putting on my grey converse, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, and slid down the railing to get a cereal bar. I ate my cereal bar slowly, tracing the patterns on the table with my index finger.

"Hey, Liz!" I jumped at Ashley's sudden shout in my ear. She laughed and I rolled my eyes. We ran out into the rain and got into my car.

"So do you know what you and Seth are _now_?"

"He's my boyfriend." I said, simply.

"Eeeeek!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I always knew you two would end up together! Especially with the lovey dovey look he has in his eyes when he sees you lately."

I blushed, "Get off my neck! I'm driving!"

She stuck her tongue out at me as we pulled into the school parking lot. When I walked inside the dry, warm school, I saw a very confused looking girl looking at the signs on each door.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, smiling in a friendly way.

"HI!" She startled me with her loud voice. She had waist-length black hair with a few red streaks. Her skin was paler than the rest of ours but not enough to draw too much attention. She had a red hoodie on, a light orange t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and light brown, furry boots.

"How are you? I'm new! Oh, we've _got _to hang out! You're so pretty. I love your hair color!" She went on and on like that while I showed her to the office. She got her schedule and it turns out, she's in my art, Chemistry, and lunch. We walked to art together while she talked nonstop and when she got her slip signed by Mr. Bender, I went to sit down next to Seth.

"Alright. This is our new student. She will sit next to Lizzie." I grinned at her and she grinned back. Mr. Bender noticed our little exchange and added, "Don't make me regret that decision, Miss. Hill. I know you and Mr. Clearwater already have a hard time paying attention during my class."

I blushed and nodded before patting the empty seat on the other side of me and she sat down. We got right to work, not wanting to make Mr. Bender mad. After our daily meeting with Gianna,—I swear she's been planning to 'run into us' every day—Seth and I went to lunch.

I saw my new friend walking into the cafeteria and I waved her over to our table. She got her lunch and walked over. "Guys, this is my new friend… Wait, what's your name?"

She laughed, "I probably should've told you. My name is Lexii. That's L-e-x-i-i."

I gasped, "Lex?" She grinned and nodded. I got up and hugged her until she probably couldn't breathe. I let go when she was gasping for air.

"Seth! It's Lexii! Remember? She was our best friend! In seventh grade! Then she moved."

Seth's eyes widened in recognition and then he grinned.

"Yo what's up Sethy?" She asked. Seth laughed and hugged her. I noticed Danielle and Riley's confused faces when Ashley got up and did the same.

"Lexii was our best friend from preschool until seventh grade which is the year she moved to California," I frowned at the last part, "but I guess she moved back!"

Lexii smiled, "Yes. I'm back."

"How was California?"

"Hot. I like it here better. La Push is my home." She grinned and looked around, "Nothing's changed."

"We have so much to talk about! I wondered why you were babbling so much earlier."

"I wasn't kidding about that. All four of us need to hang out ASAP." Seth and Ashley nodded in agreement. Wow! I can't believe that after all these years, she's back!

"Do you three want to meet at First Beach later?" I asked, looking at Seth, Ash, and Lexii.

They nodded enthusiastically. "Okay four o'clock at First Beach. Don't be late."

It was 3:30pm Seth and I had decided to head to the beach earlier and swim since apparently the water was warm enough. I was wearing a navy blue bikini and my orange flip flops with denim shorts and a white tank top—that's too big on me—over it.

"C'mon! It's not _that_ cold." Seth was trying to persuade me to go in but the water was freezing. I splashed him in the face.

"It's not cold for you!"

He looked at me with an evil look in his eye that made me slightly uneasy. Before I knew it, he had me over his shoulder and he pulled me into the water. I shrieked.

"You're soooo gonna pay for that!" He stopped our little splash fight when he saw me shiver. He pulled me to him because he was so warm. I was instantly heated by his skin and we were just staring into each others' eyes when we heard someone clapping three times. I looked up and saw Lexii and Ashley there, staring at us.

"Yo, Sethy! You gonna kiss her or what?" Lexii shouted. I glared at her while she just smiled, innocently. For their entertainment, Seth kissed me while they squealed. We pulled apart, chuckling. Suddenly, a wave came over us and I shrieked again. Seth held on to me so that I didn't get pulled back with the current.

We came out of the water and I grabbed my towel. In the distance, I could see Jacob and Embry walking toward us and waving. I waved them over.

"Hey guys," I greeted, hugging both of them. The fact that I was still wet didn't bother them. Heck, they probably dried me off more than the towel did.

"This is my sister, Ashley and this is my best friend Lexii. Lexii, Ashley, this is Jacob and this is Embry. You might've seen each other around school." They nodded.

I noticed Embry looking at Lexii. More like staring. I saw Jake stomp on Embry's foot. Embry looked up like he had been slapped. I smirked at his expression and looked to Seth in question. He mouthed the word 'imprinted'. I stifled a gasp and smiled widely at Embry. Jake and Seth chuckled at my reaction. We all sat down on the massive blanket but even though it was huge, I still had to sit on Seth's lap to make room for all of us.

After a while, Jacob and Embry left and Embry left Lexii…with his number.

**Please REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Won't be updating as regularly anymore. Sorry. School.**

**-madittude99**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god! I just had to go a whole day without fanfiction! Mom lectured me and I didn't hear every word but I'm pretty sure she used the word 'obsessed'. D:**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own Twilight!**

**Lizzie Hill**

"Argh!" I screamed as my alarm clock startled me awake. My mother rushed into my room and yanked the door open.

"Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes at her overreaction and nodded before closing the door on her to get dressed. I looked outside my window and—to my surprise—it was very sunny out. I opened my window do feel the temperature and I think it was in the high 70s. I left my window open and put on my jean shorts, my hot pink tank top, sneakers, and my black hoodie—just in case.

While doing that, I heard my mom's car pull out of the driveway as she drove off to work. I looked at my clock. 7:00am. After waking Ashley up, I sprinted downstairs, grabbed an apple, and left for school, leaving Ashley to drive herself.

I saw Seth walking to art and I caught up to him. He was wearing cut-offs and a blue t-shirt. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. Apparently, he was deep in thought because he jumped in surprise when I got on his back. I kissed his neck and demanded a piggy-back ride.

He chuckled and I waved at Lexii as she walked by, shaking her head at our antics. She, too, was wearing shorts. Her outfit consisted of jean shorts, a purple graphic tee, sneakers, and a red hoodie. I waved at her again—this time in farewell, as she was going back to her locker for something. She laughed and walked away. When we got to the door, I back flipped off of Seth's back, threw my head back, and laughed.

We walked into class and sat in our seats, talking to Riley for Mr. Bender wasn't here yet. Lexii re-entered the classroom about thirty seconds after the bell had rung and I shook my head at her tardiness.

"So have you talked to your parents and asked what your mother's name is?" I shook my head at Seth and looked pointedly at Lexii's curiosity-filled face. I rolled my eyes and answered her obvious question.

I whispered in her ear, "Just found out on Monday that I was adopted." Her eyes widened and I put my finger to my lips, indicating for her not to tell anyone. She nodded, vehemently and looked toward the door our teacher just entered from as I glared at Seth who smiled sheepishly. The rest of the day went…uneventfully. There was nothing really to report.

**I know this was REALLY short but I was lazy and tired. I wanted to get this one out since I won't be able to as regularly. If you're lucky, I will update ASAP. Even though it wasn't that good, please review! *Puppy dog eyes* (No pun intended…lol).**

**-madittude99**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight…sadly…**

"No way," I whispered, looking on the computer at my Facebook page. Gianna was posting stuff about me that I'd rather not say. Seth looked over my shoulder from my chair by my bed. He had been reading a book for a report. He looked, not having to move closer to see it, and started shaking slightly. It was more like trembling. I knew he was getting angry. He had informed me of everything there was to know about werewolves when I had gotten curious.

He walked over to me and took an even closer look at my page. I knew talking to her like that would give me social issues. But then, I just couldn't resist. The way she was looking at Seth and the fact that she was even looking at him at all, had made me both angry and jealous. I sighed, my dirty blonde hair falling into my eyes. He pushed it out of my way.

"Do _not_ believe a word she says," he ordered me, wiping away a tear that I didn't realize had fallen, "They're lies, Liz, she's just trying to get to you. To annoy you and make you angry and upset as much as she can."

I nodded, clicked the tiny "x" at the top right corner of my computer screen, and sat down next to my Seth with a book of my own. We read for another hour before we went downstairs so I could make dinner, finding my Dad on the couch. I glared at him slightly and he flinched.

I had not totally forgiven him. I was a grudge-holder with a temper. Not a good combination. I made my way to the kitchen and made enough chicken and rice for over ten people and gave almost the whole thing to Seth. Dad was used to him practically eating the whole house. I made extra for when Ashley and Mom got home.

When we finished, Seth helped me wash the dishes—him washing and me drying. After all the dished were washed and put away, I grabbed my hoodie and we went—in the rain—to First Beach.

When we got there, we saw Embry and Lexii walking on the beach, holding hands. I motioned for Seth to be quiet as we followed them in the trees. When we got close enough, I jumped out and screamed. They both jumped and Lexii shrieked, scared to death. I laughed so hard, clutching my sides and leaning into Seth for support. He was laughing as well.

Embry glared at Seth—unable to be mad at me—while Lexii was trying to slow her heartbeat. I pouted at Embry and batted my eyelashes.

"Aww. You're not mad at me, are you Embry?" His glare softened when I spoke in my sad, innocent voice. He looked over at me.

"No, no. I'm not mad," he said, trying to comfort me. I think he was afraid I was going to cry or something. Lexii tried to keep from laughing at how much he was a sucker for me and my innocent act.

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Okay. Thank you, Embry." He nodded and hugged me. Meanwhile, Seth and Lexii looked like they'd explode with laughter but held it in because they didn't want to ruin my little act. Seth tilted my head up so he could look in my eyes and I gave him the same smile I just gave Embry. But then I came back down to Earth **(Oops! Just gave away where I live! :D)** and hugged Lexii.

"What's up?" I asked her, pulling away from our "hello-hug".

She shrugged and said, "Just…um…talking to Embry." She ducked her head and I chuckled.

"Really? I didn't notice," I replied sarcastically, smirking. Seth chuckled along with me and we left them alone with a quick goodbye, turning in the other direction. They look so cute together. Embry better tell her soon, though. I don't like keeping secrets from Lex. We walked by the water and I felt the sand coming in between my toes after I took my socks and shoes off. Occasionally, the water came higher than usual and soaked my feet with freezing water. I gasped every time.

"Help!" I shrieked as Seth threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Paul and Jared just laughed, eating their hotdogs. **(No pun intended)** Jake was the only one nice enough to try to help. It didn't really work out well when Embry had called for a human tug-of-war. Seth growled and let me go, glaring at Embry. I grinned and put my hand to his chest, instantly calming him.

We were at Sam and Emily's and eating dinner. Well, at least Emily, Kim, Claire, Lexii, Rachel, Nessie and I were. The wolves were inhaling it. Embry had told Lexii about the whole wolf thing a few days ago and she's taking it pretty well. Of course, she was surprised that I was in on it but wasn't mad at me that I kept it from her. She understood.

I ate silently which made everyone concerned. Usually I never ate much and talked the whole time. After staring at me for about ten minutes, Seth abruptly got up, went to the fridge, and pulled out some apple juice. I looked toward him eagerly when he pulled out a cup from the cabinet. I was bouncing in my seat and everybody could see it.

A few people chuckled as I gulped it down and demanded a refill. He always knew what I needed. About five minutes later, I was bouncing off the walls and they were regretting giving it to me in the first place and not enjoying the peace and quiet while they could.

After talking non-stop for about 20 minutes, I refused to sit down and Seth decided that I was over-tired and took me home.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I had to put **_**something**_** out there.**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! :(**

I plopped down on Lexii's beanbag chair in her room and she lied on her stomach on her bed. Pulling out my laptop, I started to work on my History essay. Lexii snorted at what I was doing. I looked at her in question.

"You're such a nerd. It's _Saturday_ and you're doing _homework_! I can't believe you!" she explained (quite dramatically, might I add). I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's due on Thursday!"

She gasped, "Oh! It's due in five days! Whatever shall we do but work on it on SATURDAY!" I rolled my eyes again and put my computer away. Suddenly, there was three quick knocks on the window and I had a feeling of who it might be but I kept her baseball bat near me just in case.

Embry chuckled at what I was looking at and asked, "Did you really think a burglar was going to come in?"

"No. I thought it was you but you can never be too careful!" I chirped cheerfully. He hugged me and kissed Lex (which I looked away for and pretended to gag while Lexii glared at me from the corner of her eye). I just grinned and after a while I got up to leave. I hugged them both goodbye and let myself out. I pulled up my hood as it started pouring and walked across the wet driveway. I was almost to my car when I slipped and fell, my wrist smacking onto the ground hard.

I whimpered and pulled myself up, grabbing into the handle of the driver's door with my other hand. I unlocked the car and was about to get in when my phone vibrated. I moved my elbow to prop myself up on the rearview mirror. Sharp pains ran through my wrist and I blinked back tears. I couldn't pull my phone out of my back pocket so I left it. I saw a head pop out of the window.

"Lizzie!" Lexii called to me, "Are you okay?" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried bending my wrist as pain shot through it. I groaned and Lexii and Embry came out through the front door, running to me. Lexii asked me questions while Embry helped me into my car to sit and look at my injury.

"What happened?" he asked, frowning and trying not to hurt me.

"I slipped." I hissed in pain as he turned my hand over. He cringed with me and Lexii shook her head at my clumsiness. My phone vibrated again and this time, I answered it.

"Hello?"

_Hey, Liz._

"Hey, Seth." I winced again and hissed.

_Are you okay? _His voice was worried.

"I'm fine." Lexii shook her head and took the phone from me.

"Sethy, Lizzie slipped in my driveway on her way to her car and hurt her wrist."

_Is she alright?_ His voice was panicked and now Embry took the phone from Lexii.

"She slammed it on the ground pretty hard. Maybe we should take her to Carlisle." Oh, right. Carlisle—the good vamp—is a doctor.

_Yeah. I'm here now and he should be home in ten minutes so bring her over. Can you put her back on?_

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He handed the phone back to me and I glared at them both for taking it from me in the first place. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi."

_Hi._ I cringed at his tone. I knew he was angry at me for not telling him. I winced and growled at Embry for he was touching my hand again.

"Ow!" I yanked my hand away from them because they were both touching it now. Seth was instantly concerned again.

_Do you want me to pick you up or do you want Embry to take you? Dr. Cullen will take care of you. Does it hurt?_ Embry rolled his eyes at the last question, "Of course it hurts! Do you think she's acting?" He joked. I looked at him and mouthed 'too soon' as Seth growled.

"No, you don't need to pick me up. I'll get there."

"We'll take you," Lexii volunteered. Em nodded in agreement.

_Okay, _he agreed,_ I'll see you soon. Love you. _

"Love you, too. Bye." I hung up and hopped out of the driver's seat, considering I wouldn't be able to drive. Lexii helped me to the passenger side—even though I didn't need it—and then sat in the backseat. The whole way there I was kind of nervous to be in a house full of vampires. I love Nessie but I haven't met the rest of them yet. Seth seems to be pretty close to them, though.

"They're great," he had told me when I asked, "Edward married Bella when she was human and then she had Nessie but she was about to die while giving birth so Edward changed her." He told me all about the rest of them and their stories and I was fascinated. I felt bad for them all, also. Especially Rosalie. In what seemed like two seconds, we were there.

Seth was there on the porch—looking frantic—waiting for me when we pulled in the very long driveway. I looked up at the enormous house in awe. Their home—more like mansion—was off-white, three stories, and beautiful. I thought I could hear a river nearby. I was almost distracted from the pain in my wrist as I looked at the huge garage. I'll bet they have beautiful cars in there.

I wasn't obsessed but I knew a few things about cars and wanted a really nice one. But, I had one I could afford. Seth followed my gaze as he helped me out of the car and chuckled.

"You can look later. Let's go fix your wrist," He grinned and kissed my hand and then my lips. Wrapping his arm around me, he showed me inside. The inside was just as beautiful—if not more beautiful—than the outside. It was huge. It was also so…light. One wall was entirely glass. Like a big window. That let the brightness filter in the house. I was right about the river. You could see it through the massive window.

Seth walked me over to the couch and sat me on his lap. Then, the eight most beautiful people (besides Seth) I have ever seen, came into my line of sight.

"Liz, this is Carlisle and Esme," he pointed to a young woman with pale skin, golden eyes, caramel colored hair, a smaller figure, and a very young man with the same pale skin, golden eyed perfection, with blonde hair.

He now pointed to the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen with the figure of a super-model. That took its toll on my self-esteem She had long blonde hair with slightly darker gold eyes and pale skin. I instantly knew she was Rosalie. There was a massive man by her side with huge muscles.

"That's Rose and Emmett." I was told that Rose didn't like the wolves very much but she didn't look at Seth the way she looked at Embry. I had a feeling she didn't really hate Seth. I mean, who could?

He looked to who I assume was Edward and Bella because of how much Nessie looked like them. Bella had topaz eyes, pale skin, and a curtain of dark hair. Edward had that same reddish brown hair as Nessie, pale skin, and light topaz eyes. "Edward and Bella," He said, looking at each in turn.

"And last but not least, Alice and Jasper," He looked over to a couple by the stairs. Alice was tiny with short, spiky black hair, pale skin, and the darkest eyes. They were still gold but not as much as Carlisle's. Jasper had light hair with the brightest gold eyes of them all and the same pale skin.

I raised my hand to wave at them. Bad idea. I winced and quickly brought my arm down. I just settled for a half-smile to them instead. They all smiled back, sympathetically. Carlisle came up next to us and treated me. It hurt but I wasn't a baby about it. After about twenty minutes, he was done and said I would only have to use a brace. We hung out there for a while until I had to go home. Seth and I went one way and Lexii and Embry went another.

We said our goodbyes and I went inside, to get a glass of water. After explaining about my wrist to my parents, I went to bed.

**Review please! :) **

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait but I've had a lot of homework. Bleh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"You know," Lexii began, thoughtfully. It had been four weeks since I met the Cullens and my wrist had healed already. "I've been thinking—" I cut her off with an 'oh god. She glared at me, playfully.

"I want to see one of your soccer games."

I looked at her with excitement, "Well, I have one this afternoon. Seth and the rest of the pack are coming. You can come to that one."

She looked at me with a smile on her face, "Sure!"

Now that I thought about it, my game is at one thirty and I have to be there at one. I glanced up at the clock in my kitchen where we were eating a snack. Both hands were on the 12. I should probably get ready. I finished off my apple, throwing the core out and left Lexii there to finish her pear.

"Be right back! I'm going to go get ready," I yelled to her from the stairs. I changed into my uniform and put my hair in a ponytail. I put on my shin-guards, socks, and cleats before running downstairs back to where Lexii was sitting, watching TV. I walked to the garage and got my soccer bag. I put two water bottles in there, my soccer ball, and a sweatshirt though I doubt I'll need it. It was in the sixties today and slightly cloudy.

By the time I finished and watched TV for a while, it was 12:50. I got up from the couch and Lexii came with me, on the phone to inform her parents she would be coming home later than she planned. We got to the field where none of my audience besides Lexii was there because the players come early. I had asked her if she wanted to come at one instead but she wanted to be here.

Soon enough, after practicing for a while, the people started showing up. It's a good thing there weren't a lot of people here today because the pack took up most of the bleachers. When the whistle blew for the game to start, the other team had the ball. I sprinted towards the other side of Danielle so she could get the ball away from the other team and have someone to pass it to already.

When she did pass it to me, I was ready. I dribbled the ball to the net but the other girl got it away from me. When Sarah—another girl on my team—got it away from her, she kicked it toward the goal. We thought it was going to go in, but it bounced off the side of the net and came towards me. I got the rebound and scored. I could hear the pack's loud cheers and claps for me as I high-fived the girls on my team who came over to congratulate me.

I grinned at Lexii who was in the stands, clapping. We got in our positions to start again. A few minutes later, a girl from the other team—number 23—was standing next to me, about to run. When she did, she tripped. Then, I realized her shoe was untied and I had been standing on her shoelace.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," I apologized as she got up and brushed herself off. She just glared at me and walked away. I shrugged. It wasn't my fault. The first half ended and we walked off the field to get a drink. The score was 1-0. When the whistle blew for the second half to start, number 23 had the ball. She was looking toward me so I figured she was going to pass it to the girl on her team who was standing behind me.

I looked back at her, ready to get the ball if she kicked it our way. She did. And boy does she have good aim because she hit me square in the face. I gasped and went down as the referee blew his whistle for us to stop playing.

My coach ran over to me and pried my hands away from where it hurt most. My nose. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were drenched in blood. I ran off the field to our bench as my coach looked at it.

"Breathe through your mouth," She ordered, applying pressure to the bridge of my nose. It hurt. She tilted my head back as someone handed her a towel. I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

"Lizzie! Are you okay?" The voice shouted. Paul showed up next to me and I gave him a thumbs up. He saw the amount of dark red blood on the white towel and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where's Seth?" I asked. My voice sounded funny because Coach Sue had plugged my nose, attempted to stop the blood flow. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist.

"He's behind you, as you can see—or rather feel—," he chuckled, "I just happened to get here before him." He continued, bragging about his speed. There was so many people here, it was hard to breathe.

"Anybody who doesn't have to be here, clear out," I ordered. My coach nodded in agreement. Everybody left except for Seth, Paul, and Coach Sue.

"Do you want them here?" She asked, looking at Paul and Seth.

"Yes," I replied as the last bit of blood flowed out of my nose. Somebody handed coach a new towel.

"Alright. You can breathe normal and everything just keep this towel by you just in case." She went to go, well, coach while Paul and Seth kept me company. Set looked into my eyes, his filled with nothing but concern for my well-being. I rolled my eyes and I reassured him. We ended up winning

Later that day, we were sitting in my room and he was looking through my bookshelf. He pulled out my green notebook and my heart stopped. He noticed.

"What's this?"

"N-nothing…" I hesitated and he looked through it. I closed it quickly before he could get to the dreaded page.

"What's wrong?" He looked amused. When I didn't reply, he was serious. "What are you hiding?" He knew the look on my face. I decided not to lie to him.

"Well…" I hesitated, "I used to have a huge crush on you…"-He grinned-"And I liked to write songs…" He knew where this was going.

"And you wrote a song about me?" I nodded, biting my lip. He smiled, "Would you sing it for me?" I shook my head and he frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm embarrassed."

He pouted, "You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's great because I used to have a crush on you, too. But, we agreed to not date so we didn't ruin our friendship if we broke up so…" He trailed off and I grinned. Then, I made a random snap decision.

"Fine. I'll sing it for you but I have to hurry or else I'll chicken out."

He smiled in excitement and nodded quickly. **(I do NOT in any way own this song! Taylor Swift does. Just pretend she has Taylor Swift's voice—which I love—and Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this story!) **I picked up the green notebook and threw it across the room. I had this song memorized. I breathed in and started singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night, _

_And I count the colors in his eyes._

He looked at me, shocked that I can sing. I don't like people knowing.

_He'll never fall in love he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong…_

Seth nodded, indicating that he was wrong. I stifled a giggle.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind._

_He tells a joke and I fake a smile._

_But I know all his favorite songs…_

_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

He grinned, thinking of the 'green phase' he went through when all he would wear was green.

_He likes to argue,_

_Born on seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie…_

He frowned at this, not wanting me to lie about that, apparently.

_He looks around the room,_

_Innocently overlooks the truth._

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know,_

_That I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white._

_Never let nobody see him cry…_

I've seen him cry, though. Only me and some of his family members have seen him cry.

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine…_

_I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He likes to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth,_

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie…_

_He stands there then walks away,_

_My God if I could only say,_

'_I'm holding every breath for you…'_

Seth grinned, liking this.

_He'd never tell you, but he could play guitar._

_I think he could see through,_

_Everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is 'My God he's beautiful'._

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle._

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He likes to argue,_

_Oh and it kills me._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes,_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_If you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd Lie._

Seth just stared. And stared. And stared. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Sethy! Anyone home?" I jumped at the sound of Lexii's voice and turned, horrified to find that I forgot the pack was coming over for a movie night. I looked at them with wide eyes. Some people were grinning, some people were happy crying, some people were in shock.

"H-how long have you been here?"

"We heard the whole song," Leah answered. I had always got along with Leah when most people didn't.

"You called me beautiful a lot," She grinned. And—despite myself—I grinned, too.

"Shoot, I forgot you were all coming over. Um, make yourselves at home. I'll go get the snacks. I set out some movies for you to choose from."

Once they had left, I slowly turned to Seth who was grinning from ear to ear and that made me smile, too.

"That was fantastic!" He spluttered when he finally found his voice, "Why didn't you tell me you can sing?"

I shrugged, "It was just something I kept to myself."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course."

We went downstairs to find Collin and Embry wrestling. Everyone was cheering. I put my index finger and my thumb in my mouth and whistled loudly. They stopped and looked over at me. I held my index finger up, motioning for them to be quiet for a minute. I left to the kitchen and came back with a wooden spoon.

I spoke quietly and calmly, "You break anything, everybody gets hit…Except for you, girls! Love ya!"

They all chuckled except for the ones who had been threatened. I smiled sweetly and put my weapon back in the drawer in which I got it from. The rest of the night went peacefully.

**NO HATE MAIL FROM ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT, PLEASE? Review!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

What do ya think of a little Lexii/Embry story? Review and let me know what you think and if you like it, I'll get started right away! :D

-madittude99

xx


	14. Chapter 14

I was napping in math—as usual—with Seth and Lexii sitting on either side of me when I got poked in my ribs on both sides repeatedly. I jumped and looked up to see Lexii and Seth looking at me, amused.

"What? What happened?"

"She said 'I can see you behind that book, Miss. Hill'," Lexii explained, doing a perfect imitation of Mrs. Thomas's voice. I giggled under my breath.

"Would you mind telling me what negative 50 divided by x is, if x equals positive five, Miss. Hill?" Mrs. Thomas asked, giving me an easy 'were you paying attention' question.

"Negative ten," I answered her without hesitation. She looked slightly upset that I knew the answer and heard her question but moved on with the lesson. Usually Seth or Lexii told me what happened while I was sleeping. I tried to fix my messy hair but I got frustrated and turned to Lexii.

"Help?"

She grinned and nodded, fixing my side-part and tucked away a few fly-away pieces. Seth chuckled at our little routine and shook his head at my laziness. I just smiled at him. Now that I was fully awake, I was beyond bored so I just listened to the sounds of the classroom. There were pens clicking, pencils tapping, people whispering, people yawning, and the sound of Mrs. Thomas's irritating voice droning on and on. The usual rhythm of a high school math class. I stared at the clock every few minutes, waiting for the bell to ring. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. _I swear the clock was mocking me. Lexii and Seth were trying to keep from laughing.

When the bell did ring, I gathered my books and sat on my desk, waiting for them to pack up. I sighed. Time to be separated again. I was about to hop down from the desk when I saw a black spider on the desk I was sitting on. I was terrified of spiders. My eyes widened and Seth followed my gaze and found the huge spider and picked me up and took me far away from it before I started hyperventilating. Lexii ran up to the teacher's desk and grabbed a tissue.

She handed it to Seth. "Kill it."

"Why do I have to?"

Lexii rolled her eyes and Seth laughed taking the tissue out of her hand. He went up to the spider and made a big show of squishing it. I was still frozen in my place until I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I jumped and shrieked. "Ouch!"

Lexii shrugged. "Sorry. You were out of it."

"You didn't have to pinch her," Seth pointed out.

We left the room and I was examining the red spot on my upper arm. I pouted at Lexii and then there was an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Lexii Donnovan, please report to the main office for dismissal. She looked confused and a few people's eyes were on her.

"Lucky! You get to leave this prison of education!" I sighed, being overly dramatic. She shrugged and headed in the opposite direction, waving over her shoulder at us. The rest of the day went by as boring as usual. I got home and found a new message on my phone I had forgotten to bring like I usually do.

I picked up the phone and called my voicemail.

_Hey, it's me. _I recognized Lexii's voice. _Come meet me at Forks hospital. It's an emergency. _

At the mention of the hospital, I panicked. I looked around in the drawer for the notepad we left phone messages on. I grabbed a pen and ripped cap off with my teeth. Writing fast and messy, I left a message for whoever would be looking for me when they got home. After throwing the pen back I grabbed my phone and keys and rushed to the hospital. I burst through the door and bumped into Carlisle.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." He smiled at me but his smile faded into confusion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, worriedly.

"I honestly don't know." I said in a rush.

"Lizzie!" I turned at the sound of my name and met Lexii's tear-filled gaze. I immediately ran over to her. Carlisle followed.

"What's the problem?" He wondered aloud.

"It's Dad." She replied and started sobbing. My eyebrows pulled together.

"What happened, Lex?" She just turned and walked away, beckoning me to follow. I peeked into the window of the room she stopped at and my heart stuttered at the sight before me. There lay Lexii's father on the hospital bed, covered in cuts, bruises and was wrapped in a bunch of bandaging, blood seeping through. Barely breathing as far as I could tell. He didn't look like he had much time left. The heart monitor stuttered. I looked over to Lexii who had tears flowing freely down her face now. I walked over to her and embraced her in my arms.

"What happened?"

"The car has been bad for a while. We were going to get a new one but my Dad needed a job first… Anyway, the car just started to break down and it spun out of control…"

She sobbed into my shoulder. Suddenly, the heart monitor stuttered again and went with a long beep. I gasped. Doctors ran into the room, including Carlisle. They were rushing around, screaming orders at each other. But I knew it. He was gone. I turned Lexii around and brought her to the waiting room where her mother sat. She had stopped sobbing and was currently staring blankly with an expressionless face. Her mother noticed.

"What's wrong? Is he…" She choked up at the end, not able to finish. Tears rolled down my cheeks and that was all she needed. She got up and ran to his room. Meanwhile, I tried to snap Lexii out of it. I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get a reaction out of her. I knew one person who might be able to snap her out of it. I pulled out her phone and dialed Embry's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring, sounding like he just woke up, though it was quarter to four.

"Hey, Em, it's me."

The sound of my voice instead of Lexii's woke him up to attention a little more.

"Lizzie? Where's Lexii?"

"She's right here but she needs you. We're at Forks Hospital."

"What? Why? Why are you at the hospital? Is she alright? What happened?"

"Em, calm down. She's fine…well physically, she's fine. I'll explain when you get here. Hurry."

I hung up and sat down next to Lexii. I shook her shoulders so hard her teeth rattled a little. Within five minutes of attempting to get her to snap out of it, Embry burst through the doors, looking frantic. I waved him over. He ran to us and took in Lexii's condition.

"Lexii? Lex? Are you okay?" He was panicking.

"Maybe we should slap her." **(Hehehe. Thought that line was so funny from New Moon(: haha) **He looked at me with an expression of worry and confusion.

"What happened?" I've heard that question a lot today. I recapped the whole thing for him with watery eyes and when I was finished, he sucked in a breath and exhaled sharply.

"I figured you would be the one to snap her out of it since I couldn't." I shrugged.He just nodded and tried again.

**Lexii's POV (I didn't want to do her POV in this story but I kind of wanted to explain what she was thinking)**

I heard their voices calling to me. They were distant but I heard them. I wanted to answer but I couldn't find my voice. It was like there was something lodged in my throat. My mouth was dry and my breathing was uneven. This could not be happening. It's not possible. But yet it did. I didn't cry. Crying seemed like the appropriate thing to do but I just didn't feel like it. Like I had run out of tears. Embry was here though. And that made it easier to speak. Though Lizzie probably couldn't hear my barely audible denial, I knew Embry had because he sighed in relief.

"Water," I rasped, in a low but louder voice. It was no more than a whisper. Embry stood up immediately and hurried off to get it for me. Lizzie moved slightly closer and by her side was Seth. I wondered for about a fraction of a second when he had gotten here but then my curiosity trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't even want to think about it but as she said that, the images flowed freely. His beat up body, lying limp in the hospital bed. The monitors' colored lines. The doctors face when he saw him. No hope. The sound of the heart monitor going out with a long beep, making alarms sound. The doctors' voices, choked up with the sadness of losing a patient. My mother's face… My mother. Where is she?

"Where's my mother?" I whispered, ignoring her question. Embry was walking toward us with a water bottle in hand. He gave it to me and I gulped half of it down in two seconds. It helped me speak.

"She went to the bathroom," Lizzie answered, "You've been out of it for a while." I nodded just as my mom started walking toward us.

"Sweetie," she whispered. And then we were sobbing. Embry, Seth, and Lizzie let us have a moment. They claimed they were going to the cafeteria so I knew where to find him.

The funeral went by and I saved the tears for when I went to bed at night. That was when I took out my old blade and scraped it along my arm, until I stopped thinking. I went to sleep with a towel over it, praying my mom wouldn't check on me.

**I know, I know! I'm mean. Don't hate me! And maybe I'll update Scars of Pain, eh?**

**:) So review! Thanks!**

**-madittude99 **

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so I'm not really proud of this chapter. In fact, I hate it. So I'm very sorry. D: Another thing, there was only one review in the last chapter (thanks to LuVsKy101) and I would like to have more reviews for this chapter if it's not too much to ask. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…as I've stated for the last million times.**

**Seth Clearwater**

I felt for Lexii. I know what she's going through. I went through the same thing. I haven't talked to her in a while so I decided to call and see how she's doing. The phone rang four times before the last ring got cut off by a "Hello?"

"Hey, Lex. How ya doing?"

"I'm fine." I hear the loneliness in her voice. That meant Embry was patrolling and her mom was at work. She worked so much these days, probably to distract herself but she doesn't understand what this is doing to Lexii. She needs her mother now more than ever.

"Actually, I'm not," she decided not to lie— good choice, "I'm having a bad day. Do you and/or Lizzie want to come over?"

My answer was immediate, "Sure, Liz can't. She has soccer practice. But I can come," I volunteered.

She answered with a "'Kay. C-can you come now?"

"Embry patrolling?"

"Yeah."

I nodded to myself this confirmed what I already knew. "I'll be right there. 5 minutes tops."

"Okay." The line went dead and I put my phone in my back pocket. I got up from the couch searching for my shoes. "Have you seen my sneakers, Mom?" I called.

"They're by the door," her voice trailed down the stairs, "You going to see Lexii?" She was descending the stairs now with a laundry basket in her hands. I nodded at her, called a quick goodbye, and ducked out the door, running my way to Lexii's house. The rain didn't impair my eyesight but it soaked me. I knocked on the door and Lexii opened the door, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and sweats. She let me in after I shook out my hair like a dog, earning a small, short laugh from her. That was good. She rarely laughed these days. I knew that would've gotten her father upset. He was such a cheerful man who thought people should be laughing and giggling all the time. He wouldn't have liked to see her sad and well, depressed.

It's really becoming an issue. She has nightmares, she barely eats, and she doesn't talk much. Only to me, Embry, and sometimes Lizzie. She only talks to her mother when her mother practically forces her. With Lizzie, she only contributes as much as necessary.

I walked inside and sat with her on the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her hands suddenly balled up into fists and anger flashed in her eyes which took me by surprise.

"Why does everybody want me to talk about it? Why can't they leave me ALONE?" She was shaking now and I put my hands up in surrender. I took both her hands and gently uncurled her fingers one by one.

"It's okay." I could tell she wanted to cry but she didn't. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She's so strong. I don't know how she doesn't. The only one who tried as hard as they could to not let her even think about it was Lizzie. I didn't think it was a good idea to let her keep it bottled up inside but I let Lizzie use her own method of trying to get Lexii back to her carefree self. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"No. It's not. Everybody keeps telling me that they know what will make me feel better but I don't think they've ever considered once how I feel. They ask me to talk about it and think about it because it will help but it really doesn't. All it does is bring me more and more pain. Every time I think of him, the way he looked…" She trailed off and I was at a loss of how to comfort her, afraid that one move would set her off again.

She moved to get the remote and turn the TV on and stayed silent. I decided to not push her anymore. I heard the shrill ringing of her cell phone and she hurried to go get it. She grinned at the caller ID and flipped open the phone.

"Hey," She breathed, a smile playing on the edges of her lips. I rolled my eyes. It was probably Embry. I'm very protective of Lexii, you see. And so I had a little talk with Embry after that day at the beach when he imprinted on her.

_**FLASHBACK (Seth Clearwater)**_

"_Listen," I said to Embry as I caught him walking out of the little store, "I'm gonna make this real simple. Lexii is like my sister. You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?" I crossed my arms over my chest, threatening him to argue. I must've looked intimidating because he took a step back, despite the fact that he was older and probably taller than me._

_He nodded quickly, "No problem. I will do everything in my power to not let that happen." I hated threatening one of my pack brothers but Lexii is important to me and I would hate to see her get hurt. _

"_Not to mention, Lizzie would be after you, too," I added. His eyes widened. I had to admit, Lizzie could be very scary when she wanted to be. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

While I was lost in my own world, I noticed Lexii was off the phone now and going to the door. She opened it and let Embry in. I nodded to him.

"Look, I've gotta go pick up Lizzie so save _that_," referring to the kissing, "for when I leave." Lexii half smiled and I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and clapped Embry on the shoulder as I headed for the door, letting myself out. I ran to the field in human form and waited for Lizzie to male her way over to me after saying bye to Danielle.

"Hi," She smiled, "how's Lex?" I shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. She's hanging in there." She nodded, sadly but then noticed where we were going. We were in the forest now.

"How are we getting home?"

"We're going wolf," I answered her, grinning. She smiled and I saw a spark of excitement in her eyes. I went in the bushes to phase.

**Lizzie Hill**

I loved it when I got to see Seth in wolf form. He looks so beautiful and strong. I ran my fingers through his sandy colored fur and smiled to myself. He sat down sort of and gave me a chance to climb on his back. I sat there, holding his fur like reins and he sped towards his house. We were going to Emily's for dinner tonight so we decided to go to his house first where I could shower and change. I had a bunch of my stuff in his drawers anyways. After I showered and changed out of my sweaty clothes—Sue offered to wash them because she was doing laundry anyway and I thanked her—we headed over to Sam and Emily's, wolf style.

I practically lived at Seth's house. I slept at my house but I spent most of my time at his and Emily's.

I have been recently looking up things about my birth parents. I found out that my Mom's name is Laurel. I wasn't sure what my father's name is. I looked up the adoption agency and I'm planning to go there to ask if they had my mother's number or something. When we arrived, I jumped off of Seth's back and waited for him to phase back. When he was done, he wrapped his arm around me and we went inside.

"Hey, guys," I called to the house. Emily was in the kitchen and I'm guessing the rest of them were in the living room, probably watching a game. They all called their various hellos, probably not taking their eyes away from the screen. I laughed lightly and followed Seth into the room, greeting them all. Then, I left Seth to go help Emily cook dinner.

"Hey, how've you been?" She asked, leaving her chopped carrots to hug me. I hugged her back.

"I'm great. Do you need some help?" She nodded gratefully and I got to work. I heard the door open again.

"Hey, girls, you in there?" Rachel called. She trailed into the kitchen, followed by Kim. I gave them both hugs and kissed their cheeks. We all worked to prepare the food in silence. I was cutting the last of the vegetables when I heard a loud cheer from the living room, making me jump because it was so silent, causing me to almost chop my finger off. Kim chuckled. The door opened again. "Lizzie!" a voice called.

"Nessie!" I yelled back making some of the boys chuckle—one of them being Seth, I'm sure. She hugged me.

"We're just about done. There's nothing to do now, really. I'm just going to clean up," Emily said, shooing us out.

"I'll help," Lexii volunteered quietly, showing up literally out of nowhere. I hugged her and gave her a small smile.

"Come see me when you're done, okay?" I instructed in a soft voice. She nodded and started wiping up the counter tops. So Kim, Rachel, and I went to the living room to sit with our Imprints.

It has been a month since that night at Emily's. I am now going to the adoption agency to find some contact information. I'm in the car with Ashley and she is exceptionally nervous. I walked up to the kind looking lady at the front desk. She had dark hair, beautiful hazel eyes and eyeglasses covering them.

"Hello, I'm Stacey, how may I help you today?" She asked, greeting me with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Hill and this is my sister, Ashley. We're here to find out if our mother left any information for us to contact her."

"Ah. Well let's see… Do you know her name?" She asked, typing something on her computer. It looked like she was having trouble with her long nails; they had cheetah print on them.

"Laurel Parker." She nodded, typing some more. "Aha! Here it is! I will print you girls a copy of all this information. It has her number and birth information."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, girls! Good luck. And come back and let me know how it works out." She added, handing Ashley some papers. We nodded.

"Of course, Stacey. And I love your nails." I complimented on our way out, waving over my shoulder. She smiled and waved back. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. Taking the papers, I looked at the number and dialed it.

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed. I shook my head at her and put my finger up to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

_Hello? _A female voice answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Laurel Parks," I said it like a question.

_You're speaking to her. Who is this? _The voice asked, politely.

"This is Lizzie Hill and I'm your daughter."

**Sorry for the cliffie but I just HAD to do it! Review, please!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry! I realized I made an error in the last chapter. Their mother's name is Laurel Parker. Thanks.**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

"E-excuse me?" My mother asked on the other line.

"I'm your daughter," I repeated.

"How did you find me?"

I chuckled, "Technically, I didn't find you—only your phone number."

Ashley slapped my arm and I shrugged at her. She just glared.

"Um…" I'm guessing she didn't know what to say.

"Can we, uh, meet?" I asked hesitantly, but hopefully. Ashley looked excited.

There was a pause on the other end. "Where do you live?" She asked finally.

"La Push, Washington."

"I live in Seattle." I was excited again.

"Really? Are you free…tomorrow?"

"Yes. We could meet in Port Angeles." She suggested. "A restaurant, perhaps?"

"Of course. La Bella Italia?" I remember Bella telling me about it.

"Mm-hmm," She replied, "I'll meet you there tomorrow, at five."

"I look forward to meeting you." She sounded so business-like. Must be the shock. I snapped my phone shut and skipped back into the building. Stacey looked up in surprise.

"Is there a problem, dear?" She asked, curiously, tapping her nails on the wooden desk.

I shook my head, "We're meeting with her tomorrow!" I squealed. She gasped and got up from her chair, hugging me.

"I'm so happy for you!" She jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "My number," She explained, "Call me and tell me what happens. I want to know." I nodded and said goodbye, leaving the bright, warm room and heading out to the windy parking lot. I flipped out my phone again. I called Seth, impatiently.

"Hey, Liz," He answered, eagerly. I haven't talked to him today yet and I missed him deeply. Pathetic, I know.

"Hi, meet me at First Beach in an hour." I hung up, feeling guilty for abruptly ending our barely begun conversation.

"Let's go," I said, pulling Ashley by her arm, to the car. Driving over the speed limit, I dropped Ashley off at home to tell mom and dad the news and headed to First Beach. I parked the car and got out, listening to my footsteps on the hard ground. A gust of wind passed and I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around myself. I wish Seth was here. He'd keep me warm. I sighed.

"Lizzie!" Seth called to me and my heart raced in my chest as I caught sight of him.

**Seth Clearwater**

I watched her as she walked on the beach. I called out her name and she spun around. I loved to see her face. Her eyes were sparkling and her face broke out into a breathtaking smile.

"Seth!" She yelled running up to me. She jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. She felt as light as a feather to me. I kissed her lightly before setting her back down on the ground but kept her close for she was cold. I saw the goose bumps on her arms. I stared into her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. I was lost in them. I hugged her and took in her scent. My head swam. My thoughts were jumbled as I ran my fingers through her soft, blonde hair. She grinned at me.

"So what was so important that you hung up on me for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow after shaking my head to clear it.

"You're not going to believe this," She began, shaking her head, "I'm going to meet her, Seth! I'm going to meet my birth mother!" I smiled at her.

"Seriously?" I asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow!" Wow. The only thing I was worried about was if she'd get hurt. She can't get hurt. I won't let her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned at me. I hated to see her frown at me like that. As much as I hated to bring her down to Earth but I knew I had to.

"Are you sure you're ready for this type of confrontation? I mean, you don't know what's going to happen."

"Of course," she replied, softly, her voice barely over a whisper, "She's my mom, Seth, and I have to meet her. And you're right. I don't know what's going to happen. But that's why I have to meet her. To find out what will happen. If we already know what's going to happen, we won't bother taking the journey to get there."

Her words were wise. But she had always been like that. So smart. Not school smart—even though she is—but the kind of smart that no one cares about anymore. They would call her a freak if they just listened to her musings. I find her fascinating, though. My Lizzie is the wisest 16 year old I've ever met. Thinks about thing no one else would bother to even question. And I loved to listen to her.

"Hmmm," I thought over what she said and realized that she was right—as always. "Okay," I agreed, not able to keep from giving her what she wanted. She grinned again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked with her on the beach. She seemed deep in thought now and I decided to not disturb her.

**Lizzie Hill**

"Can we go see Leah," I asked, eagerly. Seth rolled his eyes and nodded, already steering us towards his house.

"Yeah, she said she'd be home today."

We walked in the door and into his warm, cozy living room. I plopped down on the couch in front of Leah and propped my head up on my elbows, staring at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. She looked confused and uncomfortable by my intense gaze.

"How are you, Leah?" I asked seriously.

"I'd be a lot better if you'd quit staring at me," She smirked and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing. Seth smiled at the sound.

"So watchya here for?" She asked, curiously. I shrugged.

"Hang with you." I replied, laying down and propping my feet up on Seth. He chuckled. She looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked as if she just picked up a dollar she found on the sidewalk and was waiting for somebody to yank the string on it, take it away, and laugh at her. I just nodded. Then I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair to fix it. Seth watched me. Leah got up.

"Well, I was just about to make myself a snack. You want some apple juice?" She offered, smiling. "I have beendyy straaaws!" She persuaded me. I grinned and nodded eagerly. She left for the kitchen and I turned to Seth.

"Hey there," I said to him, moving closer.

"Oh god. Are you trying to get me ready for the sugar rush you're going to have when you drink that?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded and he chuckled.

"You know me so well!" He laughed.

"I better! I've known you forever and you never stop talking!" So I stopped talking and kissed him. He kissed me back until we heard a throat clearing.

"If you keep that up, you won't be able to drink your juice!" I gasped and got up, running over to her.

"May I please have my juice," I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes and handed the cup to me. I sucked the apple juice from the red bendy straw, enjoying the taste and I was halfway done in three seconds. Seth grabbed my cup from me and I pouted at him, crossing my arms.

"My juice," I whined. He set it down on the coffee table and led me back to the couch.

"You're going to puke if you drink it that fast. Sorry, but it's for your own good." I huffed at him and went to sit next to Leah instead.

"Aw c'mon! You'll thank me for it later when you're _not_ vomiting!" I just kept my arms folded and avoided his eyes, knowing this would drive him crazy. I didn't answer, giving him the silent treatment. I turned to Leah and buried my head in her shoulder so that he wouldn't see me yawn, making my eyes tear-filled. Once they were wet enough. I turned and looked back at him. Leah joined in on my act, knowing exactly what I was doing. Seth's eyes widened.

"I'm thirsty! You're not letting me drink my juice!" I yelled, turning into Leah's shoulder to yawn again, making the tears spill over. Seth got up, hating seeing me cry. He pulled me into his lap like I was a child and handed me the cup.

"I'm sorry. I—" I cut him off.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling like I was never crying in the first place. Leah started laughing.

"Oh, you're evil! You're going to pay for that!" I giggled and kissed him on the tip of his nose and his eyes softened.

"I swear! You should be an actress!" Leah said, still laughing. I shrugged and got back to drinking from the red bendy straw.

"I call it 'knowing how to get what you want'," I said, smirking at Seth. He narrowed his eyes at me, playfully. Leah chuckled.

"I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like us?" Ashley asked. I rolled my eyes at her for she had asked that three times already. But every time I didn't answer. I didn't know. That didn't seem to make her less nervous.

"Here we are," I announced, pulling into a parking space in front of the restaurant. Now here comes the challenge. Finding her. She said she'd be there early and wait for us. Seth said he'd be close by, just in case. We walked into the restaurant, looking around for her even though we don't know what she looks like. There was a woman sitting in a chair, talking to the hostess. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was Quileute, I could tell. She stopped talking as soon as she saw us. The hostess looked at her like she was the strangest person in the world.

"Wha—" She cut the hostess off with a 'shh' and walked over to us.

"Elizabeth?" she asked. I nodded and she enveloped me in a hug. "And you're Ashley!" She said, looking at my twin standing next to me.

"Table for three?" I asked the hostess politely. She nodded and took three menus from a basket, telling us to follow her.

"Your server will be with you shortly," She said after placing each of our menus next to the rolled up silverware. I thanked her and slid into the booth she designated for us. Ashley slid in after me, sitting next to me. Our mother—wow it felt so weird even thinking it—sat across from us.

"I just want to explain that I love you both very much. Never doubt nor forget that," She said before either of us had a chance to speak.

"I'm assuming that you're adoptive parent/s told you everything?" Ashley nodded.

"Well, I hope to be a part of your lives. Why don't you tell me about them? Ashley?"

"Um, well my best friends' names are Danielle, Lexii, Seth, Embry, Jake," those are the only people from the pack that she's met besides Seth, "and Riley. Riley and Danielle are boyfriend and girlfriend. I do cheerleading…my life is very boring actually. Until now," She added the last part quietly. Mom nodded and turned to me.

"My friends are Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Leah, Danielle, Riley, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Lexii. Seth is my boyfriend," I explained when she was confused as to why I didn't mention him as a friend but Ash did. I added in my head, _And he and his friends are shape-shifters who can turn into giant horse-sized wolves. Oh and did I forget to mention that he's my soul mate because he imprinted on me after he phased. _"I am a soccer player, and that's it really."

She nodded again. "So tell me about Seth."

"Um…he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember… He's been my boyfriend for almost three months. He has a sister who's twenty—that's the Leah I told you about."

"Hmm…So many boys…"

"They're like my brothers. I love them," I explained. "And Leah is like a sister." I added the last part as an afterthought.

"Hi, I'm Brian and I will be your waiter this evening," a voice said. I looked up to see a boy about our age with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also checking Ashley out. She blushed.

"Haven't I seen you around school?" He asked her. I gave her a thumbs up, making sure he didn't see, and kicked her under the table.

"U-um yeah…we have chemistry together." She said and I fought the urge to laugh at the double meaning. She glared at me. He smiled.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" He asked us.

"I'll have apple juice," I said.

"I'll have a coke." Ashley said.

"Water for me, thank you." Mom said. Brian nodded and left. He came back in a few minutes and handed us our drinks. There was a small piece of paper taped to Ashley's coke. I took it off when he left and read it. It said, "Call me." And it had his number on it.

"Ooh! Ashley had a boyfriend!" I sang and Mom chuckled at her blush. We spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other better.

"It went great," I told Seth as we walked down the beach, holding hands.

"I'm happy for you." He told me honestly. I just smiled, glancing at him from behind my curtain of hair. He tucked it behind my ear. I had called Stacey this morning and told her what happened. She seemed genuinely proud that I had the courage to contact my mother. I looked at my wrist watch.

"Oh! I've got to go! It's four o'clock!" He nodded, turning us around and leading me to his car. When we got to my house, I kissed him goodbye and hopped out slamming the door behind me. The light drizzle was making dark spots where the rain hit the ground. I didn't bother pulling my hood up and opened the unlocked door and stepped into the house.

"You won't leave us, will you?" I turned to see my mom—adoptive—standing in the kitchen doorway.

**Please review! I love them!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks **_**CookiedMonster **_**and **_**LuVsKy101**_**! You guys are amazing!**

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You've met her. Are you going to leave us now?"

I shook my head slowly. "Of course not…" I began. She looked confused.

"Why? Don't you want to live with your _real_ mother, now?"

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" She shook her head. "I want her to be a part of our lives—just as she does—but I love you. You've been a part of our lives since the beginning. You've fed us, sheltered us, cared for us, and loved us. You've chased the bad dreams away, helped us with homework, and drove us to practices and friends' houses.

"_You _guys are the ones who raised us. _You _guys are the ones who took us in when our birth mom couldn't. Sure, we'd like to see her and get to know her but we'll still be here, with you and dad."

She sighed in relief, her sad expression lifted. "Really?" I nodded and walked over to her. She put her coffee down and embraced me in a choking hug.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" I choked out. She quickly let go with an apologetic smile.

"So…I feel like we don't really get to be together much. Why don't you go get your sister and we'll go out and do something together. You spend all your time with Seth and your other friends lately."

I shrugged apologetically. "They're like family." She nodded in understanding.

"Now go get your sister and I'll finish my coffee." She ordered, pushing me up the stairs. I climbed the stairs slowly, one by one.

"Ash, mom wants to 'hang' with us today. I told her that we're not going to leave." She nodded in agreement. I went to my room to grab my blue sweatshirt. I put my hair back in green clip and checked it in the mirror. After fixing it a few times, I was finally satisfied with my hair and hurried down the stairs.

"Okay. Let's go," She said grabbing her sweatshirt. I told her to go and I'll meet them in the car. I went to my room to grab my phone and sweatshirt. I took my blue sweatshirt. I put my hair back in green clip and checked it in the mirror. After fixing it a few times, I was finally satisfied with my hair and hurried down the stairs. I locked the door and headed towards the car. I got in and we started down the road.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I asked as we continued onto the highway.

"To the mall," Mom replied.

"The mall in Seattle." Ashley added. I sighed. This was going to be a long ride…

We had a 'fun' time shopping and getting our nails done. Well I got this cute outfit that Alice would be proud of. The dress was black and down to my knees. It had two small straps that were 'optional' and it definitely is one of the prettiest dresses I've ever owned. The shoes were amazing. They were a really dark blue, matching a clip I bought. I needed the heels because I was so short next to Seth. Maybe I'd wear this to prom. **(Again, not sure if they have a prom but I'm making them have one. ;) ) **

"Thanks, Mom." I said, kissing her cheek.

"No problem. Anything for my little girls." She replied, looking at both of us. I smiled at her.

"Alrighty then. If we're done with all of the mushy stuff, I am going upstairs." I announced.

I greeted my Dad on my way in and then skipped up the stairs—almost tripping on the last step—and hung my dress up in the very back of my closet so no one would see it. I took my shoes out of the box and admired them for a moment. A knock on the door made me drop them back into the box, close it, and shove it in my closet. Then, I lounged on my bed like I had never been up in the first place.

"Come in," I called to the general direction of the door. Lexii stepped into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," I greeted her, "How are you?" I asked and got up from my bed to hug her. She shrugged and sat down on my bed like it was her room—not that I minded. She grabbed my remote and started flipping through the channels on my TV, probably not even seeing the shows that were on by the speed she was going.

"Lexii…" I started. She didn't look up. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, her voice like a broken whisper. She finally looked up at me and I could see the depression in her eyes. _Okay, _I thought, _That's a start. _

"I want you to tell me _exactly _what is bothering you. I never made you talk about it before but now I am. Tell me." I ordered. She looked back to the TV.

"My Dad died. That's what happened." She whispered.

"Yeah…you're sure that's all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I want you to meet my mother," I decided. She looked confused.

"Well that was random…okay…when?"

"Tomorrow," I declared, grabbing my phone. "Seth can come, too!" I scrolled through my contacts until I stopped at one. "Laurel Parker" it read. I hit send and put the phone to my ear.

"Laurel Parker," My mom answered easily on the other end. I combed through my hair as I asked her if we could meet tomorrow, Friday.

"That'd be great. Just name the time and place."

"Um…" I looked over to Lexii. She held up four fingers. "Four o'clock."

"Okay…Bella Italia? I really like that place now."

I chuckled, "Sure, Mom."

"Ok see you then!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Alright. Oh! And I'll have a surprise for you!"

She gasped, "I _love _surprises."

"I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow…bye."

"Bye."

Everything was ready. Seth was coming. I was wearing a denim skirt and a light green v-neck tee shirt with a white tank top underneath. I was also wearing black ballet flats and I curled my usually straight hair. Lexii was wearing the same thing but with a blue v-neck. Seth laughed when she showed up on my doorstep dressed like me. Now, I drove to the restaurant with Lexii in the passenger seat and Seth in the back.

We pulled in and I parked the car in the lot. "Here we are," I announced and then chuckled at the déjà vu it gave me.

She just nodded and unbuckled. I looked at Seth sighed. _I hope she talks just a little tonight. _I thought. When I looked into Seth's eyes, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. We walked into the restaurant and I hugged my mother when we saw her sitting on a chair.

She looked at my two 'surprise guests'. "And who might these two be?" She asked me.

I laughed. "That's Lexii and that's Seth."

"Ah. I see." She smiled at them. She shook Seth's hand and hugged Lexii. And—to Seth and I's surprise—she hugged her back.

**Sorry for the shortness… Please review anyway, though!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wasn't really feeling well when I wrote this so I'm apologizing ahead of time. Sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!...*sigh***

It was June and I was excited to start my usual summer job, working at a daycare. I got to hang out with the cutest little kids all day and get paid for it! Even though I didn't get paid much, I still had a great time. I got paid eight dollars an hour, working six hours a day and four days a week. I really wanted to see all of my miniature friends again and I start today. I rubbed my eyes, having barely slept the night before, as I slipped my converse on. I was wearing a blue shirt in which the sleeves went three quarters down my arm and grey skinny jeans. I brushed through my hair and then bent down, flipping it over. I grabbed my hair, moved it to the side and stood up straight again, seeing my now-red face in the mirror. I watched as the blood retreated from my head and went to the rest of my body. Then I continued, tying my hair up, satisfied with my side ponytail. Finally, I grabbed my red hoodie from my closet and descended the stairs.

I ate a not-so-healthy breakfast—pretzels. Hey—I'm in a rush! I woke up a little late, lacking sleep. I shut the front door behind me and locked it with my key. It was white with beautiful black designs on it. The keychain had "L"s on it, each in different designs. Sorry. Getting off topic. As I drove through the rain, I started to get even more excited about going here. When I arrived at the bright yellowed building, memories of past summers came back to me. Arriving, playing, and then leaving. The same thing over and over again and it never bored me. Not one bit. I parked, shut the car off, and unbuckled my seatbelt. As soon as I walked in the building, I heard a chorus of "Lizzie!" I smiled at them all.

"Hi, everyone!" I greeted them, hanging my sweatshirt up on the hook that had my name above it and then turning to face the little kids who were running toward me, some hugging my legs. I ruffled Tyler's—one of the kiss-ups—hair and smiled at Brianna, one of my favorite girls. The kids flitted off after a while, going with their 'teachers' I guess you could call them. We each had a group of kids. We were kind of like camp counselors except this wasn't camp.

"Hi, Lithy." Brianna smiled up at me. I smiled down on her and picked her up, resting her on my hip.

"Well, hello there, Bri." I fixed her messy hair. "How was your winter?"

She wrinkled her little nose. "I don't like winter. I like thummer better." She was just so cute. See why she's my favorite? I set her down on the ground and she straightened out her ruffled pink shirt with glitter on it. I smiled.

"Okay," I called, rubbing my hands together. "Who's ready to play?" All of their heads snapped up in unison which made me giggle.

"Can we go outside?" Thomas asked, hopefully. I shook my head, upset that I had disappointed him and made his smile fade away.

"Sorry, buddy, it's raining." I heard a lot of groans. "But we will have lots of fun today!" I said, happy that the smiles returned on their faces, where they should be. I led them to the playroom and we just let them play with the new summer toys all morning. We had a slightly messy lunch, leaving the poor lunch lady to clean up their messes. After a while, I clapped five times in a rhythm that they copied when I finished.

"Anyone who wants to play with the ball shooter thing, come over here to me. The rest of you can carry on with what you were doing before." About four kids ran over to me, eagerly. We shot the balls out of the cannon and each kid got a turn to aim and shoot while one got to catch it. I was holding Brianna on my hip again and talking to her as she told me about her winter. All of a sudden, I heard a "Whoa there!" and a "Sowwy Mister." I looked up and held a finger up to Brianna, indicating for her to pause in her story about her new trampoline. The 'Mister' happened to be Seth. I walked over, still carrying Brianna, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, there."

"Hey."

"Is it four thirty already? Wow"-I looked at Brianna-"I guess time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

She giggled and I moved her to my other hip. "Time to go already?" I asked Seth. He nodded while Brianna pouted at me.

"But Lithie-" I cut her off.

"I'll be back. I promise." She smiled at me, a couple of her teeth still missing. I kissed her forehead and set her back down.

"Okay." I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Everyone looked at me, curiously. "I have to go now." I heard a lot of unhappy groans. "Why don't you guys go and play with Jessica?" I suggested, gesturing to Jessica and her group of the little rascals. She looked up at the sound of her name and I shot her a pleading look. I hated leaving the kids by themselves so I tried to always leave them with a group. Jess stood up.

"Yeah, guys, why don't you come over here for the rest of the day?" They nodded reluctantly and walked over there.

"I just have to get my sweatshirt and then we'll leave, okay?" I said to Seth, already making my way to the door to go to the 'teachers' room'.

"Take your time!" He called to me. I walked by Robin at the reception desk where the parents signed their kids in and out. "Bye, sweetheart." She said to me after I had dragged Seth along.

"Bye, Robin!"

"You didn't take a car," I chucked, not asking. He shook his head, leading me toward my car.

"Nope." He replied, popping the "p". I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Of course."

"I was so bored today. Everyone was busy," he complained. I laughed.

"Well I'm here now… So the party can start!"

He chuckled. "Exactly."

"What's Lex doing today," I asked, pulling out of my parking space and checking in my mirror to make sure I didn't hit anyone.

"Probably with Embry," he replied, wrinkling his nose. I chuckled and slapped his arm, lightly, making sure I didn't hurt myself.

"Leave her alone."

"It's gross."

"Stop being a baby." He looked at me after I said that, faking a hurt expression, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ouch."

Then I heard my phone ringing from the cup holder. I reached to get it but Seth did it first. "You're driving," he reminded me. "It's Ashley."

"Put it on speaker."

He hit the "answer" button and then the "speaker" one.

"Hello?" I answered.

A high-pitched excited scream sounded on the other end. I resisted the urge to cover both my ears because I was driving.

"Brian asked me out!" she screeched. I hope she isn't in a public area.

"That's great," I replied, enthusiastically. "When and where are you guys going?"

"Tonight and to the movies." I smiled.

"Okay. Where are you now?"

"Home."

"I'm on my way and I'll help you get ready." Then the line went dead.

"You know, I think Brady and Collin are going to the movies tonight, too."

"Yeah. They invited me to go to but I didn't feel like it…I'm just happy she wasn't where anyone could hear her." Seth laughed.

I chuckled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

(O)

"Okay," I said slowly and patiently. "What would _you _like to wear?" I asked her. We were in Ashley's room and I was standing, she was sitting on her bed, and Lexii was in a chair, making small comments now and then. Seth was downstairs watching TV. She looked through her closet, tapping her chin thoughtfully. I sighed and sat down on her bed, looking out the window. I looked into the forest, seeing the birds in their nests and the small animals loping around. But then I saw something that was definitely _not_ supposed to be there.

She was beautiful. Her red curls looked so soft and bouncy. Her eyes were a bright red and her skin tone was pale. Very pale. She wasn't looking my way, she was looking towards the forest, like she was staring into space.

"Um…" I began. Ashley didn't notice but Lexii did and saw the fear and confusion in my eyes. I looked pointedly at the window and she looked and I knew she saw the beautiful female standing there because the color drained from her face.

"I'll be right back," I announced. Lexii nodded and I knew she was going to make an effort to speak a little more and help Ashley. I went out the door and hurried down the stairs.

"Seth," I said, panicked. He jumped up immediately at the tone of my voice. I pointed to the back door and he looked out the window of it. He growled.

"Call Sam. Tell him to phase," He ordered. With that, he left. I grabbed Seth's phone that he left on the table and scrolled through the names in his contact list till I rested on Sam's number. I hit send and prayed that he had his phone with him.

"What's up, Seth?" Same answered after a couple rings.

"S-sam?" I stuttered.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?"

"Phase." I choked and hung up. I rushed up the stairs, back to the two other vulnerable people in the house. I looked out the window, casually when I walked in and saw Embry, Brady, Jake, Seth, and Sam all positioned around the vampire. Lexii looked and saw what I saw with wide eyes. I walked over to the window and shut the curtains so Ashley wouldn't notice.

"I like this." Ashley decided, setting out a lilac purple long-sleeved top with a denim skirt that went to her mid-thighs and black tights. I walked over to her closet and kneeled down, poking through some shoes until I felt a heel scrape along my hand lightly. I pulled out two shoes. They were high heels—black.

"Wear these." I commanded her. She nodded.

"Why don't we get started on hair and makeup?" Lexii suggested. I nodded in agreement and sat a bouncing Ashley in a chair in the bathroom. She wouldn't stop. I had to remind her a couple of time that I would mess up on her face if she didn't knock it off.

"This would be a lot easier with Alice," I muttered under my breath. Lex must've heard me because she cracked a small smile. I just grinned slightly. When I was finally done with her makeup, Lexii started combing through her hair rhythmically. I walked into my room and put my stereo on to play some songs on the radio. I heard the light shut of the back door downstairs. And Lexii looked up from Ashley and to me, excitement and worry for Embry, clear in her eyes. I held up a finger for her to wait a minute while I went downstairs.

As I landed at the bottom of the steps for I had slid down the railing, I saw Seth look at me disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes but saw another person behind Seth.

"Hey, Embry." I greeted hugging him as he kissed me on the cheek. "She's upstairs in the bathroom doing Ashley's hair." I told him, knowing exactly who he was here to see. He shot me a grateful glance before racing up the stairs, faster than a human would have. I shook my head after him but then turned to Seth who was looking intently at me.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, looking him over for any injuries. He sighed but then smiled.

"It's fine. It was just Maggie. A girl who helped Nessie when the Volturi came for her. A witness." He explained. "She was here to visit Nessie and the rest of them and wasn't exactly sure where the treaty line was."

"But she doesn't drink animal blood." I stated, not asking. He shook his head.

"No." He answered honestly. "But she has promised to not hunt at all during her stay here." He promised me, looking into my eyes and running his fingers through my hair. I sighed.

"Okay. Now, I have to go kick Embry out and help Lexii before Ashley drives her crazy. You stay here." I ordered, shooing him to the couch. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay."

I climbed the stairs again—wow, I had been going up and down the stairs a lot today, more exercise—and made my way to the bathroom. I saw Embry leaning in the doorway, chatting with them and I could tell from the look in Lexii's eyes that she wanted to know what had happened. Oh well. I poked Embry in the back and he spun around to face me.

"You. Out." I ordered. He was about to start pouting and asking to stay but I stopped him.

"No." I said. He pouted and left.

"You can hang with Seth downstairs!" I called. Lexii had finished Ashley's hair by now. I was beautifully curled but brushed out after to make it just wavy. It was down to the middle of her back. "Go get dressed." I pushed her towards her room. She came out about one minute later, fully dressed in her new outfit. She looked amazing! Her hair fell onto her shoulder perfectly. Her eyes were framed with beautiful dark lashes and her lips were perfectly even and covered with gloss but not too much. Brian is a lucky guy.

I just hope this goes well for her.

**Ashley Hill (Yay! First time in her POV!)**

He opened up the car door for me and I got into his car. "You look beautiful tonight." He said. And I feel even better, I thought. Instead of saying that, I just blushed, thanked him, and returned the compliment. This is so exciting! We drove to Port Angeles with little conversation. The rest of the time we just sat in a comfortable silence.

We got the tickets for the movie we were seeing. It was some romantic comedy that _he_ suggested. What a gentleman. After that, we got some popcorn and soda. We sat through the movie and I wasn't sure if he wanted to hold my hand or not but I decided not to push my luck. He asked me out. I didn't want to go too fast. When it was halfway through, I just looked at him and realized that _I don't really like him that way. _I think I just said yes because no one had ever really asked me out before. I think he'd be a great friend but I don't _like like_ him. He whispered to me, talking about himself and such. I just forced laughed and faked smiles. He's kind of annoying. Bummed out on that new thought, I stood up and informed him that I'd be going to get some more soda. He just nodded and didn't look away from the screen. Wow. My soda was still half full but I needed a break. 

I walked out, not paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone, causing me to spill what was left of my soda all over. I looked up, surprised at the sudden cold of the soda and the hardness of the person I bumped into.

"Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry!" I ran over to the counter and grabbed some napkins. "I'm such a klutz." I started wiping up the mess and handed him some napkins for I had gotten some on his shirt. When the mess on the floor was all cleaned up, I took all of the dirty napkins and threw them out. I looked up at the guy I had bumped into and he stared at me.

And stared…I waved my hand around his face. He looked up, snapped out of whatever daze he was in and ran to the counter to get me some more napkins to clean my jeans. I started dabbing the wetness around my knees but soon gave up.

"It's no use," I sighed. "I'm really sorry," I added.

"Don't worry about it," He smiled. "My name's Brady."

"I'm Ashley," I introduced. He cocked his head to the side.

"Do you know Lizzie?" He asked. I chuckled. "Yeah, she's my sister."

I plopped down on the seat outside the door to the show I was seeing. I looked into his eyes as he sat down beside me. His eyes were familiar. Enchanting. He smirked, "I'm sure you're happy about that."

I returned his smirk and said, "Of course! That's who I like to be known as. Lizzie's twin sister."

He chuckled. "Lizzie talks about you a lot."

I rolled my eyes, "Good things, I hope."

"Mostly." I narrowed my eyes. I'd have to speak to her about that later. I stood up.

"I have to get back to my movie. He'll be waiting," I added the last part under my breath. He frowned for some reason. I wonder…

"Bye. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." I hoped he didn't catch on to the desperation in my voice.

He nodded. "I hope."

I blushed. It was the end of the movie by the time I came back. Brian didn't even notice that I was gone so long or that I was messy or that I had no soda with me. All the ride home, I kept blushing and thinking of Brady. Brian didn't notice. Surprise surprise. When we arrived at my house, I got out of the car and, without even saying goodbye, went inside.

I told Lizzie all about my date, in detail. Her eyes brightened when I spoke of Brady for some reason, though.

**Lizzie Hill**

She told me all about her night and while I was upset that she didn't hit it off with Brian, I was even more excited that she met Brady. I think he imprinted on her. I'll ask Seth tomorrow. I replayed her thoughts of her night—which she told me—and , since I couldn't sleep, I started writing in my green notebook I had retrieved from the corner of the room. I finished writing the song that night and decided that I would tell Ashley about it tomorrow. But she decided to come in right after I finished it and just sit with me. I sang the song for her.

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles,_

_Same old tired, lonely place. Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face…_

_All I can say is it was Enchanted to meet you…_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>__Starts__ to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

"Wow," She breathed.

**Review! Please? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

'**Sup peeps. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do NOT own Taylor Swift's song "Enchanted". So…here it is…I guess…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! :( **

"How do you _do_ that?" She asked in shock. I laughed and shrugged. She got up and crossed the room to look out the window, though I'm not sure why. You can't see anything, it was so dark; not that I expected anything less at…I looked at the clock…2AM. Wow. I was up longer than I thought.

"Tomorrow is…Sunday?" I asked her suddenly. She looked up, confused.

"Huh?"

I chuckled. "Is tomorrow Sunday?" I repeated, slower.

"Oh."

I waited… "Well?"

"Well what?"

I growled in frustration. Then, I got up and looked at my calendar and figured out that tomorrow was indeed Sunday.

"Ashley." I decided to get her attention first before trying to start a conversation with her. She looked up again.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go hang out with Seth, Brady, Embry, Lexii, Jake, Nessie, Sam, Emily, and I tomorrow?" I hinted subtly at Brady's name.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She answered absentmindedly. I knew I was taking advantage of her half-asleep, dazed state but I couldn't help it. She's not very confident and so that's why I got her to agree to this now instead of tomorrow when she was fully aware. But I knew she had to rest if she didn't want to be delirious tomorrow. I walked over to her.

"C'mon." I guided her by holding her shoulders and leading her to her bedroom. I laid her down in her bed and left the room, knowing that as soon as I did, she'd be out like a light. I shut the light off and closed the door behind me before stumbling to my room, the sleepless night taking its toll on me. I shut my light off and jumped into bed, belly-first. I pulled the covers over my head and was out in seconds.

(~)

I brushed through my exceptionally knotty hair on Sunday morning, wincing as I did. I soon gave up, leaving it for later as I crossed the room to my closet. I pushed through my clothes until I found a green t-shirt and my favorite jeans. They weren't skin-tight like some of the other girls in my grade wore. They were breathable. I put those on along with my black hoodie and went back to my hair. After it was finally smooth and knot-free, I put the brush down and left to make sure Ashley was ready. I arrived downstairs where she was sitting on the couch, practically biting her nails off.

"Hey, hey! We're eating lunch there! No need to chew your fingernails!" I tried to joke. She looked up but said nothing and then focused on her nails again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my key and wallet from the counter before dragging Ashley to my car. I got in, put the keys in the ignition, and made sure Ashley didn't try to make a run for it before I pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you _sure _about this?" She asked for the millionth time. I was just about ready to kill myself.

"_Yes_, Ashley. I am 100% sure. Now calm down. We're just going to hang out." I told her patiently. I knew this would take some time. Ashley isn't like Lexii and I. She is more…realistic? I don't know the right word for it. She just knows what she wants. She doesn't daydream and she doesn't ever have her head in the clouds. That will make this transition into the supernatural world that much harder for her. This is not going to be good. I sighed.

As I drove along the dirt road to Emily's house, I glanced over at Ashley. She looks like she relaxed a _little_. But hey, it's progress, I guess…

"C'mon." I gestured for Ashley to get out of the car when we arrived. She didn't budge. I sighed and took the keys out and opened my door to get out. I screamed, though, when I saw Seth right there. Which, of course, caused Embry and Brady to come rushing out. My heart was pounding and I shoved Seth—which didn't make him budge at all.

"Don't do that to me! You scared the heck out of me!" I was used to minding my language around the little kids and now it was just a habit. Seth just grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

Embry just laughed loudly and then walked inside while Brady lingered there for a little bit. Ashley seemed unfazed by the commotion. I walked around to her door and Seth trailed behind me. I opened the door and waved my hand in front of her face. When that didn't work, I grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the car with all my might. Well…let's just say I may or may not have used a little bit too much strength. She flew out in front of me and Brady caught her just before she hit the ground. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oops!"

She dusted herself off, drifting out of her uncharacteristic daze and glared at me slightly before walking inside with Brady. I sighed.

"Great." I muttered. Seth just chuckled and put his huge hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the door. I didn't bother to lock the car, too lazy from my seven hours of sleep.

"Hey guys," I sighed tiredly, plopping down on the chair Seth had pulled out for me.

"Hey, Liz." Emily greeted me. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

Seth looked at me with concern in his eyes. I laid my head down on the table and Emily brushed my hair out of my face. "Are you sure?" she asked again. I nodded.

"Just tired. Got about six hours of sleep last night. That is never good for me so you might not wanna tick me off today." I warned as nicely as I could.

She laughed. "Okay. I'll warn them." With that, she left the room either to cook or to actually warn them, I didn't know. I lost interest soon enough, though. After a few minutes of silence, Emily reentered the room. "Are you hungry, Liz?" Emily questioned kindly. I thought about that.

_Am I hungry?_ I wondered. Seth laughed. "You're not sure if you're hungry?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I asked rhetorically. I left the room right after Emily did—to make me something to eat anyway—and headed for the living room. I sat next to Nessie and she scooted over to make room for Seth, too. She nodded at me. Lexii looked up.

"Sup, Lizzie-z?" She asked, making up a new and strange name for me. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her. She was sooo much better now and that made me very _very_ happy. She smiled back.

"Nothing really. Breathing, sitting, blinking, talking, swallowing my saliva."

"Okay. Okay. Too much information." Everyone laughed and I just shrugged and leaned back in Seth's arms. Many people gagged when he kissed me but I just stuck my tongue out at them. Then, I closed my eyes and drifted…

I was awakened by a howling. I opened my eyes and sat up, disoriented. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I looked around the room I was in and recognized it as my own. I figured Seth just brought me after I fell asleep at Emily's. I fell back against my pillows and turned over to look at my alarm clock. _2:30AM. _I sighed and stretched to pick up the remote from my bedside table and clicked my stereo on turning it down so low that I could barely hear it before I put on any music. I flipped through the music on my "Old Songs" playlist and settled for "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flats.

I mouthed the lyrics and attempted to fall back to sleep. That was the last thing I remembered before I was out again.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I heard a high-pitched scream and my eyes shot open in shock as I rolled right off my bed with a _thud_. I groaned.

"Alright! What is the reason you have to be waking me up by screaming in my ear?" I shouted, _very_ loudly. It almost hurt my own ears. I tried to untangle my legs from the sheet so I could stand up. I yanked one leg free at a time. That strategy seemed to work. I stood up and glared at Ashley who was grinning from ear to ear at me. Well at least she wasn't mad anymore. Ashley was like that. I'd always do something to tick her off but then she'd forgive me in just hours. I loved it, considering we were sisters and we fought sometimes like any other sisters.

"Well…you weren't waking up!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my sheets back on my bed. I glanced at my alarm clock and found that it was 10:30. Wow, I never sleep till that late.

"What has you all happy and smiley?" I questioned, suspiciously. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing!" She lied. _Lie number 1._

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep!" _Lie number 2._

"So…any special plans for today?" I tried to get the truth.

"Not really…" _Lie number 3. _That's where I draw the line.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out.

"What?" False surprise colored her voice.

"What are you hiding from me? C'mon, Ash, you can't lie to me. I know you too well." I persuaded her.

"Okay, okay," She began, "I've got a date with Brady!"

We both screamed at the same time, the same pitch (high), and same volume (loud).

**Sneak-peak for anyone who reviews!**

**So review, please!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I've taken so long but I've recently become obsessed with The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins *screams* and I've been super duper busy!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but a girl can dream, right?**

Seth and I were walking in the hallway hand in hand to art. I had decided not to go to school yesterday because I was lazy and we weren't really learning anything new since it was toward the end of the school-year. We took exams already and learned a little bit more, getting prepared for the following year.

"Happy birthday, Lizzie!" Camille called to me from her locker. I waved and yelled, "Thanks!"

Yes, yes. It's my birthday today. Yipee, I guess. I'm finally seventeen. Seth called me at 4:24AM this morning to say remind me about that, singing happy birthday because that is the time I was born. I'd rolled my eyes and smiled to myself but ended our conversation quickly because I needed to get some more rest in order to be fully aware of my surroundings today. I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket and made sure no teachers were around before I answered it.

I glanced at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey, Ness!" I greeted her cheerfully. I was then hearing a chorus of 'happy birthday's in the background. I giggled and said thank you.

"I'll talk to you all later, I promise." I said glancing at the teacher who was giving me a death glare. "I'm a little afraid of this teacher grabbing my cell phone and whacking it with her spiked hammer that I _know_ she has in her supply closet."

I heard the chuckles in the background as they told me to have a great day and call ASAP. I closed my phone and put it away quickly. Seth looked down at me, amused. "How do you know she has a spiky hammer in her supply closet?"

"I may have used it to threaten some freshman when I was having a bad day and he wouldn't stop talking," I replied simply as Seth just shook his head at me with mock disapproval.

"Terrorizing kids?" he asked. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice daycare teacher person?"

I rolled my eyes. "Being nice to freshmen wasn't part of the job description." I muttered. He just laughed and we walked the rest of the way in silence. Lexii met up with us at the door looking very irritable. I gave her a questioning look.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked. Seth looked from me to Lexii and then just shrugged and kissed my forehead and high-fived Lexii before continuing into the classroom.

"Okay. Is it me or have you been feeling like something bad is going to happen?" She asked in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically. She just shrugged.

"It's a bad feeling I've been having. It's been driving me nuts."

I haven't felt like anything was out of place, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that she may possibly be going insane. "We'll keep an eye out, I guess. Did you tell anyone else about this?"

She shook her head. "But I had to tell you. The paranoia was making me insane." Then she added under her breath, "If I'm not already."

Good, we were on the same page. I just laughed and we walked inside together. Seth had been obviously trying not to listen to us and give us some privacy so he started an animated conversation with Riley.

"Sup, Riley." I greeted him as I collapsed into my seat and put my books away. Lex came next to me and did the same. He nodded his head at both of us and captured Seth's attention again. I leaned back in my seat and waited for class to start.

*rest of the day*

We got home after school that day and I plopped down on the couch. "Hey, Ash!" I called.

"Yes, Lizzie? You know, I was only in the other room, you didn't have to yell so loudly."

"Oh well. It's fun to irritate you." I smiled sweetly, "When's your date with Brady?"

"Um…tomorrow, he said that he wanted to see a movie with me."

I grinned, excited for her. "Yay!" I squealed. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you think you and Lexii can get me ready again?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

I groaned, thinking of the last time we tried to do that. Then I got an idea.

"Ashley…Lexii and I have a friend. I've told you about her. Her name is Alice Cullen. I think she can make you look waaaayyy better than Lexii and I can!" I offered, hoping I disguised my desperation as excitement well enough. She tapped a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Okay, I guess."

"Yay!" I squealed again. So now I had two reasons to call the Cullens. I picked up my phone up and pressed only one number, for I had them on speed dial.

"Hi Lizzie!" Alice answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted but then got on with the reason I was calling. "Listen, I've got a proposition for you." I began. "What would you say about doing my sister's hair, makeup and dressing her up for her date with Brady tomorrow?"

I heard a high-pitched squeal on the other end. "Yay! Dress-up! Do you even have to ask?"

I laughed. I swear, sometimes she acts like a five-year old. "Okay, okay. We'd have to go over your house, though." Ashley looked at me quizzically. But I just shook my head at her. You see, Alice isn't allowed to cross the treaty line, but there is no rule about _us _going _there_.

"Yes," she agreed. "What time is the date?"

I put my hand over the receiver, even though it was useless because Alice could hear anyway.

"What time is he picking you up?" I asked Ashley. She held up six fingers.

"Six." I answered Alice.

"Okay! Come here right after school. I don't think I'll take _that _long, but you guys can hang here and tell Brady to pick her up at my place."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Liz?" She asked in a low voice that I strained to hear. "Did Brady imprint on your sister?"

"Yeah." I answered casually. "Okay, tell everyone I said hi and tell Nessie I'll see her later."

"Alrighty. See you. Oh! And happy birthday!"

I grinned. "Thanks."

I flipped my phone closed only to open it again because I had another call. "Hello?" I answered.

"Happy birthday!" A familiar voice called out on the other end.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled. After our long conversation and after I filled Ashley in on the details for tomorrow and said goodbye to her, I grabbed my keys and left for Sam and Emily's house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard the huge shouts as soon as I walked through the door. I startled, jumping back in surprise and placing a hand over my heart.

"Jeez! You guys can't do that to me!" I said, pretending to pant. "Oh! And thank you!" Everyone just chuckled and I was passed around for everybody to embrace me but there was only one set of arms I really wanted. When I got to him, I grinned and he hugged me. He led me to the table and we all sat down to eat Emily's delicious cooking—which she wouldn't let me help with at all because it's my birthday.

Then Gianna walked into the room and sat on Collin's lap on the couch. "Hi Lizzie!"

Happy birthday to me.

**REVIEW! **

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout out to iluvpyros!**

"What is she doing here?" I hissed at Seth. He looked at me guiltily.

"Later." He answered in my ear. I growled in frustration and leaned back in my chair, while glaring at Gianna. Collin shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking my glare but not wanting to say anything to me. She just stared back, not friendly but not glaring. I looked away to the TV, trying to ignore her but I still felt her gaze on me. Her eyes were practically black with makeup.

After about ten more minutes of this, I got really annoyed. "Quit staring at me, you're giving me some idea that you like me or something and I _really _don't want those thoughts in my head." I snapped at her. Everybody looked at me in surprise and Gianna just shrugged and looked away.

"Let's go home." Seth suggested and I nodded. I put my sweatshirt on and said good-bye to everybody. "Happy birthday!" "Bye Lizzie!" "Love you." "See you soon." I received a variety of hugs, kisses and parting words like these as Seth and I headed to the door. But I avoided Gianna.

I made a disgusted sound as my suspicions were confirmed about Collin imprinting on that freak. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So—and I'm sorry to say this—be expecting to see a whole lot more of her than usual."

I groaned, just thinking about it. I flopped backwards on my bed and closed my eyes. Seth sat next to me and stroked my hair. My door swung open. And I opened one eye.

"It's true, isn't it?" Lexii asked unhappily. Seth looked confused but I just nodded, closing my eyes again.

"Ew." She muttered.

"I know." I agreed.

*tomorrow*

After school was let out, Seth drove Lexii's car back to her house while Lexii, Ashley, and I went to the Cullen's. When we arrived, Ashley looked at the house in wonder while Lexii and I giggled at her expression. Alice opened the door as we stepped onto the porch. I laughed her excited expression and hugged her tiny, cold figure. Lexii did the same.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something." I felt around my sweatshirt pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

_Pick her up at the Cullen's, _I texted Brady. He sent his 'Okay, can't wait.' back and I followed Alice, Ashley, and Lexii into the house.

"What would you like to do?" Alice asked. "I don't need _that _much time to make you beautiful, Ashley."

But Ashley wasn't paying attention. She was looking around the house in amazement. I laughed again. Same reaction I had.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Alice.

"Garage." She answered. "Go ahead and join her, I know you want to." She shooed me out while laughing. The Cullen's huge garage was the biggest one I've ever seen. I saw Rosalie's legs sticking out from under her spotless convertible. There wasn't a flaw about it, as far as I could tell. But she probably thought of some way to make it even better than it already was. I sat on a stool and watched her.

"Hi, Lizzie." She said, coming out from under the car. I waved.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously.

She shrugged. "Minor adjustments."

I nodded. "Cool." I stroked the hood of the beautiful car. I couldn't possibly imagine how you could fix it even more though. It was flawless. I felt a pang of jealousy and Rosalie grinned. We talked and messed around with the car a little more before Alice called my name loudly from inside the house.

"I'll see you later, Rose." I called as I left the garage. She said her goodbye and I hurried up the stairs to Alice's overly-large bathroom. So many beauty products were laid down on the counter and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Alice will be Alice." Lexii noted. I nodded in agreement as Alice rolled her eyes at us.

"You two go pick an outfit from Bella's clothes I picked up from…her room."

I grinned. "I'm sure Bella couldn't care less if you used her clothes."

"Nope!" Bella's voice rang through the house. I laughed and Lexii and I made our way to Alice's bed where a bunch of Bella's beautiful clothes—that she never wears—were set out. There was a silky, light pink, layered tank top with black skinny jeans, a pale blue, one shouldered shirt laid aside with a white tank top and white skinny jeans, and a bunch of other different combinations but these two really stuck out for me. Lexii liked another outfit—which was a purple v-neck with grey skinny jeans—and the one with the layered, pink tank top. We decided to go with the one we both agreed on. The pink tank with skinny jeans was the winner. Alice was pleased with our decision. She led us to her dresser where she let us choose from an assortment of accessories what would match this outfit.

We picked a silver locket and a matching bracelet with small silver hoops. Alice was satisfied again. We sat downstairs with Edward and Bella until Alice called us back up to see the final product. Ashley stepped out of Alice's room looking breathtaking. Brady is a luck guy. Her hair was straight and silky and she looked awesome in the outfit we picked out for her. The necklace was the perfect length so it didn't move under her top and the jeans fit her perfectly. Alice put her in silver ballet flats—luckily Ashley had a common shoe size that I'm sure one of the girls in the house was the same size as her.

"Wow, Ash!" I smiled as soon as I found my voice. I moved my index finger around in a circle, indicating for her to spin around. She twirled and I gave Alice a thumbs up and mouthed 'thank you' while Ashley was faced the other way. She just grinned back. I don't think I could be smiling any wider.

"Alright! Let's get you to a mirror!" I shouted. I grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to the full-length mirror in Alice's room and Ashley stared in wonder at her reflection, moving around as if to make sure it was really her. I laughed and pulled her down the stairs to see Edward and Bella.

"Nice outfit." Edward commented and Bella chuckled.

"Ashley, you look beautiful." Bella complimented. Ashley smiled widely, which improved her looks even more.

"Thank you so much Alice! I owe you." Ashley thanked her with a smile.

"No way! You don't owe me…Unless you wouldn't mind letting me dress you up more often? You're so much more cooperative than those three over there." She shot pointed looks at Lexii, Bella and I. We all chuckled except for Alice.

"You try putting eyeliner on them when they're struggling!" Alice shouted over our laughing.

"Yes, I've been poked in the eye many times," I agreed. Just then, Seth and Embry walked in the door and came to me and Lexii's sides, whistling at Ashley's appearance. Simultaneously, Lexii and I smacked our wolves in the back of their heads. They rubbed the spots where we hit them, pretending to be hurt even though it probably hurt us more than them. Seth kissed me on the cheek while Embry wrapped his arms around Lexii.

Bella cooed, "Aw, Edward, who would've thought? Seth found his special someone!" I laughed at Seth's darkened cheeks.

"Yeah, who would've thought he'd find someone to put up with his always-happy-go-lucky attitude?" Alice chimed in.

I smiled at him as he went to mess up Alice' short, spiky hairstyle. When he couldn't—because she kept dodging him and he couldn't try to move faster, for Ashley's sake—he settled for sticking his tongue out at her. I looked at the clock. 5:58PM. All right, Ash, just two more minutes. I could see it—the nervousness on her face. One more minute. Just one more. C'mon Ashley. I'm so excited for her.

I sunk into the cushiony couch and Lexii sighed dramatically and plopped down on my lap. "Hey!" I protested.

"This cushion is kinda lumpy, Edward, you might wanna look into that." Lexii commented.

"Yeah. Because it's ME." I pushed her off of me and she flew into Embry's waiting arms. I laughed. Three…Two…One…

_Ding dong_. Ashley's eyes flashed to the door and I shot off of the couch and ran to the door. "I'll get it!" I sang.

I opened the door to Brady who was wearing jeans and a dark blue nice shirt. "Hello, Brady. Please come in." I greeted him formally.

"Hi Lizzie."

"How are you?" I asked him, shutting the door.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." There was a moment of silence.

"I want her back at my house by 10:30. It's a school night." I said firmly. Edward, Lexii, Bella, Alice, Embry, and Seth were chuckling silently while Ashley glared at me.

"Okay."

"And if you hurt her," Brady gulped, which was followed by Seth and Embry's chuckling getting louder, "I will get a baseball bat and-" My threat was cut off by Ashley.

"Okay! Thanks, Lizzie. Thanks, Lexii. And thank you, Alice. We will be going now." She rushed, and walked with Brady out the door. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Seth! Our little Ashley is all grown up!" I pretended to wipe a tear away and Seth laughed this time instead of a barely-held-back chuckle.

"I will help you with that threat, though." Seth volunteered, "And I won't be using a baseball bat." Seth smiled, showing his teeth. Lexii high-fived him and I giggled, sitting back on the couch.

"Great work, Alice!" I praised.

Alice beamed at me. "She does look fantastic, if I do say so myself. Terrific!"

I sighed. "Well I'm starved so I'll see you guys around." I hugged Bella and Alice and Edward kissed the top of my head in a brotherly way. I walked to the garage and opened the door to find Rosalie and Emmett in there, talking.

"Hey! It's Lizzie!" Emmett shouted boisterously. He picked me up into a spine-breaking hug.

"Hey, Em. I came to say goodbye to you guys. My sister just left with Brady so I'm gonna get going." I informed them.

"Okay, bye, Lizzie." Rosalie said as Emmett messed up my hair. "Bye Lizzo!" Emmett called out to me as I departed from the garage.

I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair back into place. "'Kay, let's go."

Seth nodded and Embry and Lexii followed us out of the house, taking Embry's car—which they came in—but not before saying goodbye.

**Ashley Hill POV ****(Hehe, I just love the sound of that name.)**

Brady led me to his car. It wasn't new, but it wasn't really old like the cars most people in our grade had. I didn't know what kind of car it was, but I'm sure Lizzie would.

I could tell you lots about the date. I had fun, he made me blush—multiple times—we held hands, and he hugged me at the door before I went inside. All in all, it was a great night and I'm really glad I went out with him. He's got a great personality, too. He's sweet, funny, sensitive, and he gives me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

He's taking me to a bonfire in a couple of weeks, too.

**Review! If you guys review, I'll update faster. And if I update faster, you'll get to know some details on Ashley and Brady's date. (:**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so very sorry that I haven't updated for a while. The holidays do that to me! :D**

**Shout out to my reviewers!**

**iluvpyros :)**

**nessie125 :)**

**CookiedMonster :)**

**LuVsKy101 :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Seth: Why are you so sad, madittude99?**

**Me: Because…Because I don't own Twilight! *sobs***

**Seth: And who does?**

**Me: Stephenie Meyer. *grumbles incoherently***

**Seth: There you have it. Now on with the story!**

I whistled to myself as I waltzed around the house, cleaning and doing homework. "You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down. 'Cause you are beautiful, in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down. Oh, no. So don't you bring me down today...," I sang quietly, as I worked on my calculus homework.

"Boo." I heard a familiar voice whisper in my left ear. I jumped.

"Jeez. Is it me or has everyone just decided to sneak up on me only while I'm singing?" I pouted. Seth ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Yep. We made a secret pact about it…Wait! I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He sighed, "I guess I'll have to kill you now. Or was I supposed to kill myself? Hm." He grabbed a knife from the counter and started to stab his finger, just piercing skin when I ripped the knife out of his hand.

I scolded him after I put the knife safely away. "Don't you even think about it. You are so ridiculous." The tiny cut had healed already and I rolled my eyes at him, while he was pretending to be seriously injured.

"Hey. You wanna go cliff diving?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed. "Are you crazy?"

He shook his head.

"Fine." I sighed. Only because I haven't been cliff diving since last summer. "Let me finish making dinner for my parents and Ashley and then I'll go with you."

He clapped his hands together eagerly. _Waaaayyy_ too much time with Alice. Maybe I should ditch soccer practice a little more and spend some more time with him. I finished making dinner and left my homework for later. I sped up the stairs and changed into my navy blue bikini and put on sweats and a t-shirt over it so that my parents wouldn't suspect anything because it was late to be going to the beach, and way too cold for cliff diving.

"I'm going to Seth's house!" I called to my parents. "I'll be back by ten!" I took my jacket off the hook on my way out and texted Seth, _Meet at our cliff. _We had a cliff we always dove off of the first time we went each summer. I drove along the bumpy dirt road until I arrived at the medium cliff we'd picked when I didn't want to be a wimp but I wanted to stay alive so I decided we would jump from a lower cliff but not the smallest. Seth agreed to what I wanted.

He was waiting, of course, and had his bathing suit on. "I've decided that you really are crazy!" I teased as I took my cover off. He held my hand.

"Ready?" He asked, bringing me to the edge of the cliff. I nodded.

"1…" I began.

"2…" Seth continued.

"3…!" We both shouted and jumped. Our hands were still intertwined as I felt the cold air whoosh around us while we fell to the icy water. Seth's body heat warmed me instantly as I lay on my back on the surface of the ocean. Seth's strong arms held me afloat. After a while, I asked him to let go so that I could try to float without him, but it was Quil's voice that shattered my concentration and made me sink. I was only under water for about a half a second before I was above the surface again, coughing as the salt water made its way to my nose.

"Sorry!" Quil apologized from the top of the cliff.

I rolled my eyes and grinned up at him. "Really, man?" Seth called up at him.

"C'mon, I have to get back to your place and dry off—I told my parents that I'd be there." I nudged Seth. He nodded back at me and helped me back to the beach.

"Really sorry, Liz, I didn't realize—" I cut Quil off in the middle of his apology.

"S'okay. No your fault I'm stupid enough to do that in the middle of the ocean." I brushed him off. "You can make it up to me, though. If you wanna," I smiled sweetly at him. "Can you drive my car to Seth's place?" I asked him, he nodded willingly and jogged back to the cliff.

"You've got them all wrapped around your little pinky, you know." Seth smiled. "Only you and their imprints can do that to them."

I laughed. "I have my ways."

He picked me up bridal-style and ran me back to his house where Quil was already waiting with my car. I grabbed my clothes from it and shut the door. I was freezing now that Seth's arms weren't wrapped around me anymore. Quil followed us inside where he went to go watch TV with Seth and I headed for Leah's room. I knocked at the door and she opened it within two seconds and laughed at my appearance.

"Cover?" She asked.

I nodded gratefully and she pulled me into the room, shutting the door behind me. She blow dried my bathing suit while I sat on her bed in a robe and brushed out my knotty hair. Once she was done with my bathing suit, I put it back on and threw on my sweats and tee before she blow dried my hair and brushed it out more. Then she decided to have a little fun and turn the music up really loud, take out some really girly magazines that I would've never purchased. Ever. Then she grabbed some pillows from her bed and threw them around the room, never breaking anything. Then she started curling my hair while I pretended to read a magazine.

"Can you turn it down in there?" Quil's voice echoed down the hallway. I giggled. Soon enough, they came into the room and surveyed the place. I'm not gonna lie, it looked like we just had a pillow fight and were talking about boys like they do at sleepovers on TV.

"Whoa, what did we miss?"

Leah and I couldn't take it anymore and just burst out laughing. They left after a while, realizing they wouldn't get answers, and Leah finished my hair by 9:00. Then, we hung out for another half hour and after, we left the room to join the boys in the living room. I sat between Seth and Quil and Leah sat on the other side of Seth.

"Whatchya watching?" I asked as I glanced up at the small screen. The screen was fuzzy but I could just make out a knife being held above a captive person's head. Seth covered my eyes before I could and I heard the agonized screams of the victim.

"Must you sick people watch this?" I asked. Quil just laughed and Seth grabbed the remote.

"C'mon, Man!" Quil protested.

"Would you let Claire watch this?" He asked rhetorically.

"Because she's only three!"

"Be honest, even if she was seventeen, would you let her watch this?" Seth asked knowingly.

"Guess not..." He mumbled. Seth flipped through the channels and Quil stood up and said, "Well I've got patrol. See ya."

"Bye."

With that, he walked out the door. I rested my head on Seth's arm and he kept looking for something else to watch. He settled for some game that was on and I rolled my eyes at his choice. After a while, I looked at the clock. 9:50PM. I sighed and stood up.

"I gotta go, Seth." I stretched and kissed his cheek.

"I'll come with you." He volunteered, standing up with me. He got into the passenger seat, after I insisted that I drive, and I got into the driver's seat, started up the car and drove away.

"Sooo…Ashley coming to a bonfire?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"That's what Brady said. I think Gianna will be told at that bonfire, too." _Great,_ I thought, sarcastically.

"I need to be there." I told him with sudden worry. He looked over at me. "You know Ash. She won't react well to this sort of thing. I have to be close by when he tells her."

He nodded in understanding. "That would be smart. I'll talk to Brady."

I shot a grateful look at him before turning back to the road, humming randomly. He chuckled at me. By then, we arrived at my house and he gave me a quick kiss before exiting the car and darting into the woods. I rolled my eyes and started for the front door.

"So how do you think I should get my hair done?" Gianna asked me as I held little Tyler whilst sitting on a small, blue, plastic chair. She was chewing gum like a cow and sitting on the edge of a red table. Yes, she worked at the daycare, too.

_I don't know. Maybe you should dye it pink. At least that will take the attention away from your ugly face, _I wanted to say. But instead, I just shrugged.

"You know, I'm trying really hard here to make conversation." She blew a bubble and it popped loudly.

"Yeah…it would probably be more effective if I actually wanted to talk to you." I answered coldly. Then I got up and moved away from her, sitting on the story-time rug.

"Ouch." She whispered. If only it hurt her physically…

"Why are you even trying to make conversation?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Because I really like Collin and I know he is friends with you and cares about you." She sighed, then grumbled under her breath, "as much at it annoys and confuses me." Well, she's stupid. What doesn't confuse her?

"And…?"

"It makes him uncomfortable, seeing us glare at each other and fight all the time."

"Yeah, well I thought you knew that being extremely annoying and mean to someone would come back and bite you in the butt." I huffed, minding my language yet again, due to the little boy sitting on my lap.

She growled in aggravation and walked away. _Good, _I thought, _now don't come back._

(-)

Ashley told me about most of her date with Brady. They saw some chick flick and he bought everything-something that Bryan didn't do. Jerk. I thought it was super sweet when he hugged her at the front door. She didn't tell me that but Seth and I were spying on them through the window. Seth was reluctant at first but when he saw them pulling in, he walked to my side as I watched them, curious, too.

**Uggghhhh writer's block sucks! Please review:)**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been reading(:**

**Shout outs!**

**iluvpyros**

**CookiedMonster**

**And the anonymous reviewer! Not sure who it was but thank you(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! =(**

_A few weeks later…_

**Ashley Hill**

Brady has taken me out on a few dates after the first and now it was the night of the bonfire he'd invited me to when we were on our first date. He seemed really nervous whenever we'd talk about it but I didn't know why. Lizzie, Seth, Lexii, Embry, and Gianna were all coming, too. I don't like Gianna very much. She used to be my friend in elementary school but then I realized how mean she was to Lizzie all the time. She stole all of her boyfriends, she was nasty to her, and she was just plain annoying after a while. We slowly drifted apart as she found her new group of friends and I found mine. Anyway, back to the point. I'm really excited/nervous.

**Lizzie Hill**

Wow. Brady is _really _nervous about this bonfire. I almost wished I hadn't told him that she would freak out but he deserved to be prepared. Ashley and I were in the car with Seth driving and Brady and Ashley in the backseat. Brady claims he came to 'save the Earth by carpooling' but Seth and I weren't buying it. Ashley thought it was sweet, though, so I didn't say anything. Alice did our makeup and such earlier but Embry and Lexii were taking Embry's car.

We got out of the car once we arrived at the beach and I immediately went off to hang with the guys while the girls watched Seth and I fondly. Ashley instantly fit in and they were soon deep I conversation with her. I rolled my eyes at her natural social talent.

x.X

After the legends, Brady, Seth, Ashley, and I walked down the beach. Brady was trembling in nervousness and Ashley could see it. She pretended not to notice.

"So, Ash, what did you think of the legends?" I began as Brady shot me a grateful look. We sat down on some rocks as she replied, "Well, I guess they were cool…but it's pointless what I think, right? They're not real. They don't exist."

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Ash, sweetie…" I grabbed her hands in mine. I looked up at Brady for help. I know she was my sister and all but she was his imprint. Maybe it would be better for him to tell her.

He looked scared out of his mind.

I gestured for him to speak and Ashley looked between us curiously. When Brady didn't say anything, I did.

"Brady has something to tell you!" I volunteered, turning into Seth. He chuckled as Brady glared at me somewhat playfully.

"Way to throw me to the sharks," He muttered. I smirked at him.

"Well…you see…um…" He began.

"Just spit it out, Brady!" Ashley ordered impatiently. I laughed but in Brady's mind, whatever Ashley wants, Ashley gets.

"Ashley, I'm a werewolf." He blurted out. I held my breath, awaiting her reaction. She stared blankly at him, then the laughing started.

"You're-not-serious!" She let out between laughs. We three looked at her with all the seriousness in the world. She stopped abruptly.

"You're not serious…" She repeated, less sure now. We were quiet. "Answer me!" She yelled. This was going to get bad. Real bad.

"We're serious, Ash." I answered her.

"That's not possible!" She yelled.

"Yeah, actually, it is. All the teenage guys at this bonfire are werewolves, including Seth."

"H-he can't be! I've known him all my life!"

"But he is. C'mon, Ash, would we lie to you about this?"

"Apparently!" She shouted before fleeing down the beach, towards the road. Brady started to get up, but I stopped him.

"Leave her be. If you try to stop her now, you'll just push her away even more. Seth, can you take me home? I'm positive she's there now and I wanna see if she's okay."

"Of course."

The ride to my house was silent, the atmosphere tense. When we arrived at my house, I gave Seth a quick kiss before hurrying inside. I leaned on Ashley's doorway to find her packing.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. She didn't answer me but instead packed even faster.

"What are you _doing?_" I repeated, grabbing her forearm tight as she tried to wriggle away.

"Packing!" She snarled, breaking free of my grasp. I stood there, stunned and she continued her packing frenzy.

"Where are you going?" I asked, blocking the doorway as she tried to pass.

"To live with mom." She replied, trying to sidestep me.

"Why, Ash?"

"_Because._ I obviously can't trust anyone here if all you're going to tell me is lies!"

"They're not lies!"

"Well it's not the truth!"

"Yes, it is!"

"I don't want to hear it, Elizabeth." She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed pass me. I was shocked again as she left a note for mom and dad, got into her car, and left. That is when I went into full-on panic mode. I picked up the phone and called Seth.

"Hey, Liz."

"Seth!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ashley! She left! I don't know what to do! C-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." He interrupted me, "What do you mean she left?"

"She packed up her bags and went to live with Laurel in Seattle!"

"Oh my god…did you try to stop her?"

"Of course I tried to stop her!" I snapped, "She said she didn't want to live here because she can't trust anyone."

O.o

The next few days went like this, I called Ashley when I got up (she didn't answer), I did my daily routine and hung out with Brady. I stayed away from home as much as possible because my mother and father blamed me when Ashley left.

"Well _you_ had to have done something to make her leave!" Mom had yelled when she found the note and I didn't have a decent explanation. "She wouldn't have left if you were there for her!"

I was really fuming by that time and ever since, I've been staying at Seth's.

V.v

"I ruined your family." Brady mumbled miserably, as he overheard the newest fight I was telling Seth about.

"No you did _not_, Brady. You have to know that!"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Brady, this is _not _your fault. If Ashley wants to leave, I'm going to let her leave. And if my parents want to blame me for it, let it be."

"But it hurts so much…knowing I hurt my imprint _and _my friend _and _the rest of her family."

"That's it!" I yelled

"What?" asked Brady, taken aback.

I stood up. "Ashley thinks she can do what she wants? Well this will be her wakeup call because I am coming to drag her sorry butt back here!"

"You go, girl!" Rachel cheered, coming in from the living room in Emily's house.

**REVIEW FOR THE DRAMATIC CHAPTER!(:**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellooooo… **

**Here are your usual shout outs!**

**CookiedMonster**

**iluvpyros**

**Lovebug1020**

**and my very special…**

**Anonymous Reviewer!**

I drove quickly and furiously to Laurel's house in Seattle. At about 3:00PM, I made it there. I'd made Seth stay behind. This is between sisters now. I walked up the steps to the cute little house and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, still no answer. Laurel and Ashley's cars were in the driveway so I knew they were home. I rang the doorbell twice more before banging on the door. Still no answer. Then, I just opened it.

"If I'd known it was open, I would've done that a hundred knocks ago." I muttered to myself as I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. I'd only been here once before to have dinner here with Laurel.

"Mom? Ash?" I called out to the seemingly empty house. Laurel came down the stairs quickly with wet hair.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I was in the shower."

I mentally rolled my eyes at Ashley's ignorance to opening the door. Why is she so mad? Why won't she believe us? I nodded my head, "It's all right. Sorry to barge in like this but I'm here to drag Ashley back home."

"Well…I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Well she's my sister and I'm taking her back."

"She doesn't belong to you."

"Well you have no custody rights, either!"

"So? She came here, crying her eyes out, saying that she didn't know where else to go! What happened? She just told me that she couldn't trust anyone. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

I sighed, trying not to show my relief about her keeping quiet. "But she belongs at home."

"But not if she doesn't want to."

"She doesn't have any rights! She's not eighteen yet! You might've had some rights if you hadn't thrown us out of your life as soon as we were born!"

Her eyes flashed with pain and I almost regretted saying that. Almost. "You know I didn't want to do that." She said quietly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did." I retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my sister."

I walked briskly by her and ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom where I found her listening to music. At the sight of me, she jumped up, pulling the earplugs out of her ears. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Taking you back." I started going around the room, packing her stuff. She stopped me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Leave." Her voice was cold. This was the biggest fight we ever had and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and fled the house, tears streaming down my face. By the time I got back to Seth's, my mascara was running and the tears were relentless. He opened the door and immediately took me in his arms.

"What happened?"

I spilled everything and why I left so abruptly as he rocked me back and forth in his arms. We were sitting on his bed in his messy room. Right after I finished, I heard a knock at the door. Brady opened the door without getting a reply from Seth.

"Hey, Seth, you wanna go-" He stopped when he saw me, I must've looked like a wreck.

"Excuse me," I said quickly, running to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was in so many knots, my makeup was all over and I looked pathetic. I washed my face, removing all traces of black, and I brushed my hair as much as I could, trying not to rip it all out. I walked back to Seth's room feeling refreshed.

"I can't believe this…" I heard Brady say. If only there were some way to_ make _her believe us… Then, the greatest idea in the history of great ideas came to my mind.

"Hey, guys!"

Seth looked up at me in surprise. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea!" I said in a singsong voice. "Come with me!" I grabbed them both by one of their hands and they followed me willingly to my car.

"Get in." I ordered them.

I climbed inside my car and took off for the Cullen's. "Stay here." I told them, getting out of the car. I sprinted for the house and Alice opened up the door before I could knock.

"I need you and Edward!"

She was a bit confused and frustrated that she couldn't see because of the wolves.

"Edward!" She called. Edward appeared at the door and smiled at me.

"We'd be happy to help." He told me. They both followed me to my car and wrinkled their noses at the smell.

"I could drive and get us there faster," Edward offered. I nodded and got into the backseat, sitting between Brady and Alice. Edward started driving at a pace that had my head fly back into the seat at first. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh.

We made it there in literally no time at all.

I got out and told them to get into the backyard. They agreed-the wolves reluctantly because I hadn't told them what was happening but I think they got the idea.

I opened the door and ran up to Ashley who was sitting on the couch in the tiny living room. I grabbed her arm and led her to the backyard, ignoring her protests. When we made it there, she stood silently, her arms crossed.

"As you know, this is Edward and Alice Cullen. They're vampires."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at my words.

"Some vampires have special gifts. Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future. Think of something and Edward will tell you what you're thinking."

"Right now, you are thinking that we are all liars and you should take us all to the nearest mental hospital." Edward chuckled.

Ashley's eyes widened but she stayed silent.

"Now, Ashley, decide to do something and Alice will be able to tell us."

"First Beach. She wants to go to First Beach."

Ashley finally spoke. "This doesn't prove that you guys are werewolves!" She said stubbornly.

"And now for the big finale! They will both phase into werewolves!"

"It's not even a full moon." Ashley said.

"Myth." I replied. "Now on with it!"

Seth and Brady ran to the trees and came out as their wolf selves. Ashley gasped and I ran over to Seth. I pet his head and he stuck his tongue out to the side. I giggled. Ashley took slow steps toward us.

"This is Seth," I pointed to the sandy colored wolf standing next to me, "And this is Brady," I pointed to Brady.

She reached out hesitantly and touched Brady's head, he leaned into her hand.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we are very special, Ashley. You see, the wolves to this thing, it's called imprinting. That's how the wolves find their soulmates, their other halves, their reason for living." I whispered, staring into Seth's eyes. Brady nudged me and let out a wolfy chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Seth imprinted on me and Brady imprinted on you." I finished quickly and Edward and Alice laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I have a _soulmate?_" She asked excitedly. I chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Awesome!"

We all laughed, happy she was taking this so much better than last time.

**Sorry for the short chap but I'm lazy. You know you love me anyways, though! (: So please review!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**My only reviewers *sniffle* **

**iluvpyros**

**Dedicated (I'm going to call you that now!)**

**And a very special thank you to the long review by lizthefiz04!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for my plot and my characters!**

"Lizzie…" Gianna began. I turned to her, glaring. Gianna of all people had to be imprinted on! Now she knew the secret, giving us something else to talk about. Ugh.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I really am sorry for the way I've treated you. The truth is, I was jealous of you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I used to like Seth in middle school and you were the only one he'd talk about."

I narrowed my eyes at her at the mention of Seth.

"And you were so pretty," She continued, "All the guys loved you…but you never seemed to like them."

Hm. I never really noticed other boys liked me besides the obvious ones.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Because I'm not talking to you with a scowl on my face. I'm not being mean. And most of all, because I'm telling the truth."

I couldn't argue with her. She'd never been much of a liar. "Why haven't you ever told anyone?"

She snorted. "You think I would tell anyone that _I _was jealous of _you_? They all loved that I hated you, giving me attention. They were just hoping for some drama in a small town school, I guess." She said, looking down.

Despite myself and her attitude, I felt a small pang of sympathy. She's changed a lot since she met Collin. We could actually _see_ her eyes and face. She was actually kind of…pretty.

"So how about we start over?" She asked me hesitantly.

I reluctantly nodded. Fighting wasn't going to get us anywhere. She abruptly got up and left the room, only to return a few seconds later.

"Hi!" She said brightly. "My name is Gianna! What's your name?"

I laughed. "Lizzie, nice to meet you."

"You too!"

We drove to Sam and Emily's together, really getting to know each other.

"…She's hot." I heard a voice in the living room. I looked up to see a commercial with a bunch of models on the screen.

"No, I think I like that one better…"

"Talking about me again, boys?" I smirked grabbing a soda from Paul's hand and taking a swig before handing it back to him. Seth chuckled and pulled me down beside him for a kiss.

"Ew."

"Gross!"

"I'm eating!" I almost snorted at that one. When are they not eating?

I pulled away grinning at them and Kim giggled from her seat on Jared's lap. Just then, Gianna walked in and sat beside me. I winked at her when the others weren't looking, telling her to get ready to put on a show.

"What's up Gianna?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing much besides what you already see me doing." She grinned. "And I already know what _you_ were doing. I heard the complaints from the kitchen." She laughed.

I giggled along with her and the boys, especially Collin and Seth, were looking at us like they just saw a UFO. Gianna and I just grinned at each other and burst out laughing at the looks on their faces, leaning on each other for support.

"What just happened?" I heard Collin ask Seth.

"I have no idea…" He replied, which only brought on a whole round of laughter. We explained to them what happened and how we had a clean slate now.

"Aw." Seth nudged Collin. "Look at our girls, being mature and stuff."

I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Spoke too soon." Collin muttered. Jared chuckled and Gianna went to go sit on the floor with Collin at our feet. Then, Paul came in, obnoxious-self and all, and saw the game and moved me from the couch, onto his lap instead so he can sit. Rachel walked in twenty minutes later, causing Paul to jump off of the couch, knocking me into Sam and Emily in the process.

"Well hello there!" I greeted them brightly. Sam laughed and Emily hugged me.

"Hi, honey." She said to me, laughing as Seth pulled me off of them and onto his lap, as if I weighed as much as an empty box.

"You interrupted our intense conversation, Seth." I pretended to glare at him. He just pecked me on the cheek as he continued to watch the game. I rolled my eyes and sent an apologetic glance to Emily, pretending to disapprove of my boyfriend's behavior. She chuckled at me and my childish ways.

Y.y

**Seth Clearwater **

"You look bored." I commented.

Lexii rolled her bright green eyes. "Really? Maybe that's because I am!"

We were sitting in biology, totally bored out of our minds as the teacher gave us a lecture on biology classes for senior year. Graduation was just two short days away…

"Guess what!" I whisper yelled in her ear. She back away at my voice and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Hi." I grinned at her and Danielle rolled her eyes at my 'dorky-ness' - as she liked to call it - from her seat next to Lexii. Lexii was sitting in front of me, Jared was sitting next to me, and Dani was sitting next to Lex. I leaned back in my chair.

"I don't understand how you don't break these poor chairs." Lexii noted. I chuckled.

"It's a talent." I said, leaning back in my chair even more, only to find one of the legs slip and I end up on the floor. The whole class burst out laughing. Lexii and Jared were the loudest.

I rolled my eyes at them and stood up. "Mr. Clearwater, I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from breaking the chairs." The teacher glared at me. I saluted and sat back down as the class let out their last giggles.

"Oh, you gotta love good ole karma." Lexii sighed looking satisfied. Jared high fived her.

I looked up and saw Lizzie looking through the small window in the door and laughing her head off. I shook my head at her, smiling, and looked at her in a way that told her to get back to class. She shrugged and ducked down quickly as she saw the teacher moving towards the door. He opened the door and looked, confused, at the empty spot Lizzie was just in. Lexii and I smirked at each other due to Lizzie's swiftness. I could hear her beautiful laugh ringing in my ears.

**Lizzie Hill**

As I sprinted away from the door, I laughed at Seth's spaz-y nature. You'd think he'd be a little more coordinated, considering he chases vampires, is a supernatural being and all, but I guess not. That's how he always used to get me happy when I was down. He'd make a fool out of himself just to make me feel better - one of the things I loved about him.

M.m

I was at the Cullens' house when it happened. Alice's vision.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ha! I beat you!" Emmett shouted, childlike. _

_"Oh no! I was beaten by a VAMPIRE in a video game!" I said dramatically. "How will I ever survive?"_

_Emmett grinned at me. "Wanna play again?" _

_I laughed, "No, thanks. Why don't we let someone else have a turn? Jasper? Would you like to play with Emmett?"_

_"Ok," He smiled, taking pity on me._

_I watched them play while sitting with Alice on the couch. We talked until she stopped mid-sentence, sitting up straight. Her topaz eyes were glassy and her mouth was in the shape of an "o". Jasper looked up from the game as I tried calling her name._

_"Alice, what's the matter?" He shook her even more than she was already shaking. _

_"Volturi." She choked out. Volturi? Oh, yeah, they're vampire 'royalty'. _

_"What about them? Alice?" _

_"They're coming. Next week." _

_"For who?"_

_"The shape-shifters. If their fate wasn't so mixed with ours now, I wouldn't even have noticed it."_

_My breath caught in my throat as I slowly comprehended her quick words. Cruel, human-blood drinking, vampires. Coming for my family. _

_Everything went black._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I was now in Seth's room, trying to get an outfit together for graduation. It was today and it came at such a bad time. The wolves were patrolling double time but Sam managed to get enough of the graduated wolves to cover for the graduating ones.

I finally walked over to my drawer in Seth's room, grabbed a random black skirt and red top to wear. Alice would kill me if she saw me right now. I got changed and grabbed my black 3-inch heels to wear before walking over to Leah's room for her to do my hair. Seth caught me on the way there and kissed me.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you, but you better go get dressed and stop eating before I tell your mother on you." I grinned at him.

As if on cue, Sue yelled from downstairs, "Seth Clearwater, you better be getting dressed!"

"Yes, mom!" He yelled back to her and rushed to his room, throwing me a wink on the way. I chuckled and shook my head as I walked the rest of the way to Leah's room.

"Sit." She ordered me when I walked in. I rolled my eyes at her serious face but otherwise did as I was told. When my hair was finished, Leah handed me a mirror. I looked into it and gazed at my beautiful, shiny curls in wonder. I reached up to touch one and Leah rolled her eyes. I grinned up at her and she smiled back.

"Keep that smile on. It looks good on you." She pinched my cheeks and I swatted her hands away.

"Make sure you don't do that when I put my makeup on!"

I went to her mirror and started putting a light coat of white eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner before putting on my white hoop earrings.

"Beautiful!" my mom praised from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and took my handbag from her.

"Thanks." I smiled. I fished around my purse for my lip gloss and quickly applied it when I found it.

"Pictures before we leave!" Sue called from downstairs. I groaned and reluctantly dragged my feet down the stairs.

"Stop!" Sue commanded me as I went to go and sit on the couch by Seth. I jumped, startled and turned slowly to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I need pictures!"

"Me, too!" My own mother chimed in, entering with her red camera. I groaned and covered my face.

"Nooooo!" I whined.

I felt warm hands wrap around mine and remove them from my face. Seth kissed both of them before letting them hang at my sides. I craned my neck to turn and look up at him. He smiled and said, "Don't cover up your face. It's too gorgeous."

I knew our moms were clicking away with their cameras. I didn't care. I just didn't want this moment to end. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He smiled smugly at me, thinking that in the end he'd win this argument. We had tried this once, trying to see who would win as we said it back and forth. I told him that that round didn't count because I fell asleep before I could win.

"Awww!" I heard our mothers say. I rolled my eyes and we posed for pictures. The car ride consisted of my mother eavesdropping on me and Seth's conversation, finding out that I wrote songs and could sing. She promptly scolded me for not telling her, insisting that I sing for her.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Sing for me or you will be grounded."

I sighed. "I don't have anything to sing."

"What about one of the songs you wrote?"

"Uh…"

"Pleeaaassseeee?" She implored like a five year old.

Seth was watching me, looking wickedly amused. I began to hum and look out the window.

"That's not singing."

"Doe re me fa so la ti doe." I mumbled.

"Neither is that."

"Oh, look! We're here!" I jumped out of the car and started towards the entrance to the gym, where the ceremony was taking place. Seth smiled at me and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Nice going." I muttered grumpily. "Now she'll never leave me alone!" I complained.

He shrugged. "So give her what she wants."

"No way!"

We walked inside and found Mr. Bender seating people. "Miss Hill, you're over here. Mr. Clearwater! Up here with the 'C's please!" He ordered. "Allison! I told you to sit with Miss Smith!" He yelled as he walked away.

Seth turned to me, a bright smile illuminating his perfect face. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead before going to sit with some kid named Patrick Clipe. I turned around and went to go sit by my sister.

"Hey, Ash, where were you this morning? You were supposed to meet us at Seth's place."

"I overslept," She said, rolling her eyes. "Mom just thought I was getting ready, I guess."

She didn't look like she just woke up. Her hair was straightened and although she only put on little makeup, it highlighted her best feature - her eyes.

"Well you look great." I complimented. She grinned at me and gave me a small hug before the principal started his long boring speech. I wanted to fall asleep right there until Danielle went up to the podium as the valedictorian to give her speech. Unlike some valedictorians on TV, she was perfectly at ease with everybody watching her. She held herself confidently and spoke loudly and clearly. But she still had the traditional speech about how this is the 'beginning'._ That's what you get for waiting until it was two days before graduation to write your speech, _I thought, chuckling inwardly.

Mr. Gansman started calling names and, even if I didn't know them, I cheered for everyone. But I cheered for the wolves and the wolf girls the loudest.

Ashley and I screamed in each other's face after we threw our hats up in the air.

"BOO!" Someone grabbed my arms and screamed in my ears. I screamed equally as loud.

"Great job!" Embry shouted. I smiled and we did our complicated handshake that we made up a while ago. Some of the boys tried to mimic it but couldn't in the end. I laughed.

"Where's Lex?" I asked.

"Oh, she'd with her mom somewhere. I decided to give her a moment while I came here before Seth takes you." He replied, then muttered, "Speak of the devil…"

Seth walked over to us and nodded at Embry and I waved at Embry before he ran to go find Lex. Seth picked me up and spun me around.

"We're all heading to Emily's. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Actually," I looked around him at Ashley talking to Laurel, "I'll meet you there…You go on ahead."

He turned and followed my gaze. "Alright," he was very understanding and for that, I was grateful.

So Laurel and I talked out our issues and apologies before I got in my car and drove to Emily's.

**Please review, my lovely reviewers! **

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27 lizthefiz04

Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update but I just wanted to say a very special thank you to a new reviewer…

lizthefiz04!

Thank you for the wonderful review but I want to wait until I finish at least one of my stories until I start thinking about another one! But as long as you keep reviewing, I will finish this story as fast as I can…and to those of you who were wondering… YES, there will be a sequel!


	28. Chapter 28

**So, I'm really upset about the lack of reviews I've been receiving. I'm going to stop updating unless you review some more to show you actually care about this story. I'm sorry to those of you who have reviewed almost every chapter, but if you guys are either not reading it or just too lazy to show that you care, then I'll just stop caring, too.**

**Sorry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, as I've said in almost every single flippin' chapter.**

This could _not_ be happening. Tomorrow, my loved ones will go and fight for their lives against a bunch of blood-crazed, Italian, vampires. Okay, so I know they aren't _really _blood crazed because they aren't newborns or anything, but you get my drift.

We're guessing that they see the shape-shifters as a threat or something. A threat to what, I don't know. Well, I kind of have this idea that maybe they're after them because they kill vampires but if that were the case and if there were no loopholes, they would've used that excuse a long time ago. Maybe they needed to plan it out more…? I don't even know.

I _do _know one thing, though. I was going to be in that clearing whether they like it or not.

\._./

Everything was ready for the encounter with the Volturi. I was ordered by Seth to stay at Emily's - good luck with that - and wait there until everything is over. But he's wrong. It won't be over until every last member of the Volturi is dead. So now I'm saying goodbye to Seth at Emily's.

"I love you. Be very very very very very very careful." I ordered him.

"I love you, too. You know that. Forever." He rested his chin on my head as I wrapped my arms around him. This would definitely not be the last time I saw him. But just in case… I kissed him with all the passion I had in me and he returned it just as much.

"Come back to me." I whispered.

"Always." He vowed before running off with his brothers into the thick green forest. I waited about seven minutes before taking off through the forest after them.

"Liz!"

"Lizzie!"

"Elizabeth Hill!"

"Hey!"

"Come back!"

I only waved behind me as I sprinted into the forest, heading towards the clearing. When I got there, the Volturi were just arriving and Seth was still in human form. "Elizabeth Hill! What are you doing here?"

I just calmly walked up and stood beside him, surveying the newcomers. There were three really old looking dudes in jet black coats along with what looked like a hundred vampires with them. I took Seth's hand and, besides the fact he was mad at me, he grabbed mine willingly and rubbed soothing circles in it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another pet human?"

Seth growled and the rest of our group did the same. I shuddered at the sound of the main guy's whispery voice. His name was Aro, the white-haired one's name is Caius, and the bored-looking one's name is Marcus. _Man, _did he look bored.

"We've come because of the shape-shifters, my dear Cullens. You have no business here." Caius glared.

"I'm afraid we do, Caius. The shape-shifters are our family, too." Carlisle said with authority.

"What about the mortal?"

"She belongs with us as well."

Aro sighed, "The shape-shifters here have been hunting our kind. Killing us. We need to exterminate them before they kill us all off."

"They were on our land!" Seth shouted.

Aro was not fazed by Seth's violent shaking or attitude. "Nonetheless, we shall destroy you so that we don't have to worry about our loved ones' well-being."

He didn't look like he could love anything but power.

He continued thoughtfully, "Perhaps we can make an exchange…"

"No." Edward snapped curtly.

"What?" Seth asked Edward.

"They want to take one of us to make all of you suffer. And maybe do some _experiments _along the way. In turn, they'll leave us alone."

Seth looked at me, pained, and whispers, "I'll go."

"Okay! We have a volunteer!" The pack and even some vampires other than the Cullens growled.

"What are you doing, Seth?" Bella hissed.

I look at him. He looks at me. Then, I abruptly turn toward those little power-hungry vampires. I stumble forward, out of Seth's grasp and said, "Wait…take me instead." My heart is pounding, my palms are sweating, and yet I won't regret this decision of keeping my soul-mate safe.

I see the flash of pain, gut-wrenching terror anger in Seth's eyes - well basically everybody's eyes, but Seth's were the ones that pained me the most - as he yells, "No!"

He steps in front of me, protectively, shaking. His arm in front of me, trying to push me back. The pack's, growls rip into a symphony of snarls. But I won't back down. I don't hide behind my Seth like a coward. I stand tall and determined, prepared to protect him in the only way I could. Sacrificing myself.

Marcus touches Aro's hand and I know - from what Edward's told me about the Volturi's powers - that he is showing my great bond with Seth to Aro. Especially my great bond with everyone else in this clearing on our side. He actually didn't look bored for once. I could see the wonder and fascination in Aro's eyes and I also know that this isn't good.

"Lucille!" Aro called. Edward's eyes widened and I heard him gasp in surprise. A new girl walks out, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She has a smirk playing on her lips as she walks up to Aro.

"Yes, master?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speed this up a bit. You know what to do."

She nodded and turned to focus on Bella. Bella gasped louder than Edward did and blinked a few times. Suddenly, I felt nothing. I couldn't hear, or see, or smell, or feel Seth's hand anymore. I was numb.

I woke up in a dark room with a dry mouth and a sharp pain in my side. I sat up and felt around for something, anything. I encountered something warm with my hand and sighed with relief at Seth's touch.

"Shhh…" He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"Seth, where are we?"

"Volterra."

**Thank you to my reviewers named;**

**lizthefiz04**

**iluvpyros**

**Booksnake**

**JessiRoad**

**Please review…**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**I was surprised at how many people actually read my story and just didn't review.**

**Valkyrie Shadow - Thank you for the review and I'm just glad you're reviewing now.(:**

**Booksnake - (It's spelled Volterra lol) Thank you!(:**

**HHeartBreaker - Thank you! And thank you! (:**

**lizthefiz04 - Thanks(: & Bella's power didn't work because Lucille's power is to block out someone's power one at a time. Or even just a little bit of their power.**

**iluvpyros - IKR! (wait…I wrote it…) & he didn't really have a choice. Although, I'm sure he would've gone anyway(:**

**GallagherTheSpy - Thank you(:**

**nightlock77 - Thanksss(:**

I felt my body go cold as I realized that it really did happen. Everything. I really did go to that clearing, I really did stand up to vampire royalty, and I really _did_ get punished for it.

"S-Seth?" I trembled. He tightened his hold on me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hmmm?"

"What's going to happen to us?" I was terrified and he knew it.

"I'm not exactly sure," he huffed, "But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." I breathed before I realized that might've been a huge mistake.

"_Never - _and I mean never - pull a stunt like that again. You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I looked at him. I don't regret what I did. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't do something.

"But-" I was cut off with a sudden brightness to the room and I looked for the source. The door had been opened and someone stood there. She was pretty and tall with green eyes. Her eyes couldn't compare to Ashley's or Lexii's though.

She walked over to us, pulled a key out of her back pocket, and unlocked the chains. Yeah, _chains. _"You are needed in the throne room." She stated and left, expecting us to follow her. I huffed and Seth helped me up, holding on to me the whole way there. I held him as if my life depended on it.

X.X

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

I blinked a few times and my eyes came into focus before I sat up in my bed. I looked around, confused before the previous day's events came flooding back to me in large doses. I gasped and the door opened, letting my mother in. 

"What are we going to do, Mom?"

"There are a couple of guards there that are _special_…" She began.

**Seth Clearwater**

I cannot believe she would do that for me. Well, I could but I'm still in shock that right now we're standing here in the throne room of the Volturi's castle. Aro, the disgusting leech, paced across the length of the throne, his feet barely touching the floor.

"Hello, I hope you're enjoying your stay here in Italy." He greeted us.

"Well staying cooped up in a dungeon isn't exactly what I'd call 'enjoyable'." Liz mumbled. I wanted to shush her but she _was _kind of right.

"Oh, how rude of me. Twice a day, you may be taken…_out_," someone in the back snorted as I growled, "and you'll be able to see a bit of the city." Despite herself, I could see a bit of excitement in Lizzie's eyes, and - despite _myself _ - I was happy to see it there. There was little excitement in La Push.

"You will have guards with you, of course." He finished. The sparkle in Liz's eyes dimmed considerably but it was still there.  
>"When would you like to start that?"<p>

"umm…" I began.

Lizzie interjected, "Now, please!" Wow, I was surprised she hadn't fainted yet from stress.

"Of course. Demetri, Lucille! Why don't you take this lovely couple out to tour our beautiful home of Italy!"

"Yes, master." They said in unison. And with that, we were ushered out of the castle and into the streets of Volterra.

**Lizzie Hill**

I tried to forget the fact that we were being held captive as I admired the things I saw while walking down the cobblestone sidewalks. We passed a restaurant and even _I _heard Seth's stomach growl. Now that I think about it, I _am _starved…

"Can we?" I pled. Demetri rolled his eyes that were violet due to blue contacts. I tried to convince them that humans didn't often have purple eyes but after a while, I gave up. Nonetheless, we walked into the restaurant and I enjoyed the feel of air conditioning against my face as we opened the doors. As we went to our table, I noticed a restroom and excused myself.

"I'll come with you." Lucille volunteered quietly. I was slightly worried about leaving Seth, but nodded anyway. We walked in silence, weaving through the loud, half-drunk men who were checking us out. I'm pretty sure I had a very disgusted look on my face. We finally made it to the bathrooms and the only way I could tell which one was which was from the picture of the girl on the door we walked through. Lucille swiftly looked under the stalls, making sure no one was here, I guess. As soon as she inspected the last one, she jerked up and blurred over to me.

"I need you to listen very carefully," She began in a whisper, "I am part of a secret vampire organization named the A.V. which stands for 'Against Volturi'. And before you ask, I am gifted. I blocked my memories of our society from him so he has no idea. I am going to help bust you and your boyfriend out. I _do _believe in true love and I know you've found it."

I was baffled to put it simple for you. This would usually be the time where someone would ask a bunch of mental questions _and_ question their sanity but Lucille has already answered all of my questions and I was through questioning my sanity about the time Seth told me he was a werewolf.

"How are we going to do this?" I got straight to the point. We had little time.

She put her lips to my ear and whispered in a low voice, "There is another undercover member like me at the castle. His name is Jason. I will one day take him with me to Aro and ask if we would be your personal guards. We will work from there on our outings."

I nodded and went to the bathroom and washed my hands quickly before hurrying back out to our table. We found Seth and Alec staring each other down from their seats across from each other. I did my best not to look relieved.

**Review!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Ashley Hill**

"This is my fault! I should've gone after her, or stopped her, or something!" I ranted, rubbing my temples. Brady was here, as always, listening to my venting about my sister's absence. He stood behind me as I sat on my bed, rubbing a tense spot in between my shoulders. I finally sighed and leaned back on my pillows, letting my head roll to the side so I could see Brady.

"It's not your fault, and frankly, I'm glad you didn't go after her. Seth can take care of the both of them. It's my fault. I was there." He soothed me.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault, either. If I can't take the blame for it, then neither can you. I just wish there was something I could do…" I trailed off, exhaustion taking over my body. My eyes half closed and Brady stroked my hair.

"Shh, go to sleep, I'll just go back to Sam's."

"No…Stay. Watch TV or something, here's the remote-" I handed the remote from my nightstand to him "-just be here when I wake up. Please."

He kissed my forehead, "Anything for you, sweetheart." And then, I drifted off…

_I was standing in a meadow. It was sunny and bright. I spotted my sister across the field and I waved to her. She started to wave back but never got the chance._

_"Lizzie!" I screamed. I ran for her as the vampire grabbed her by the neck but my legs wouldn't move fast enough. His lips moved to her neck, as if to kiss her, and he sunk his teeth into her neck. And then, I watched the life be sucked out of my twin sister. _

I woke up with a start, sitting straight up like they do in the movies and sweating. "It wasn't real, it was just a dream, it wasn't real." I whispered this to myself over and over again as Brady whispered soothing words in my ear until I stopped hyperventilating.

"You're okay, shh, it's okay." He stroked my cheeks and wiped the tears. I looked up at him, into his warm brown eyes. So beautiful. I leaned into his hand that cupped my face and he leaned in toward me…

o.O

**Elizabeth Hill**

We've been 'upgraded' to a better room in the castle. It's bigger than a master suite in a mansion and looks just like one. Seth and I looked around in wonder, never really had lived in a room this big.

"Whoa, look how huge that bed is!" I shouted and double back-flipped onto it, giggling. Lucille laughed and Seth looked at me adoringly.

"The closet and bathroom is stocked with anything you might need, this button here can be pressed if you need something-such as food, but you're going to have to stay here for the rest of the day. There's a computer and TV over there, so try to have fun until we come and get you for dinner." Lucille said so fast, I had to strain to understand.

"Sounds fine to me!" I said, sighing at the comfort of the giant bed.

Seth chuckled, "Thanks, Luce." She nodded at him before closing the door and walking away. I didn't even hear what should be the _click-clack _of her five inch heels.

"INCOMING!" Seth yelled as he belly flopped beside me. I laughed and leaned into his hand that cupped my face. And he leaned in toward me…

.

**Lucille Cassette**

"Jason, what are we going to do? We have to get them out." I pleaded.

"I know you care about them, so luckily, I have a plan." He said, smug and smirking as always. I rolled my eyes.

"…Which is…?" I asked when he didn't continue. This brother of mine is going to get a mouthful of my fist if he didn't hurry up and _spit it out_.

"Well, it's simple, we take them out to see the city, and leave." He said, as if he were all-knowing.

"We wouldn't get a country away from Volterra before Demetri gets to us." I sneered.

"So…? Are you stupid or something? Use your power." He rolled his hazel eyes.

"I won't be able to use it forever!"

"You won't have to. Just until we get far enough away. Then they won't even know where to start."

I thought about it. Well, I didn't have a better idea.

"When?"

He sighed and flipped his dark brown hair - that just reached his eyes in the front - dramatically. "Do I have to come up with _everything_?"

**Small chap but a new one will be out soon! REVIEW!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long but I've just started a new story called "My Long Lost Siblings". It's about this girl Savannah and…well read it if you want to find out. It's a SethOC. Check it out…or don't, whatever. (; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I woke up to a face peering at mine. I laughed. "Hello there, Seth."

He pinched my cheeks, "Hello Lizzie-bear!"

It's amazing how Seth can _still _make me laugh, even when we're trapped in a castle, being held here against our will. I heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." I said quietly. Lucille entered and laughed at the position I was in. Seth hovered over me, making faces. I grinned at her and shoved Seth off of me. He pretended I actually did _something _to him and he fell to the side dramatically.

"All right, enough. Jason and I are taking you on a walk. Get ready and meet me in the lobby in an hour. We'll get breakfast, too." She said. She then proceeded to wink in a secretive way and strut off in her usual heels.

Seth and I each took showers and everything before getting dressed. I wore a dark blue knit sweater, dark washed jeans, and white tennis shoes. Seth wore a green tee shirt and cut-offs with sneakers. It's kind of creepy how they know our styles and sizes…

In forty five minutes, my hair was done, I was dressed, and I was all ready to go with a shiny new cell phone they provided me with after smashing my old one. It has every member of the Volturi guard's numbers in it. Seth was all ready to go and we just ended up sitting on the bed with nothing to do for fifteen minutes.

"Seth…"

"We have to get out of here." He wrapped his arm around me and spoke in a whisper.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, my breathing evening out. "I know," I breathed.

"You know what we have to do, right?"

My eyes snapped open and zeroed in on his face. He's not supposed to know about the plan yet. He can't know. _He doesn't_, I realized.

"Not yet. They don't trust us nearly enough yet." I said hurriedly, trying to talk him out of any plans he might be forming. I tried…and succeeded by just the right amount of persuasion.

We walked down the spiral staircase and made it to the hallway next to the lobby. Inconspicuous-looking guards watched us carefully, following our every move with their dark eyes. Lucille met us half way and dragged us over to where some dude was waiting. I assumed he was Jason. He had blonde hair like Lucille's and deep burgundy eyes.

"Jason." He introduced, giving each of us a quick nod. Lucille rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Don't mind him, he's a naturally grouchy person." She laughed. Jason glared at her teasingly when she turned around. We walked through the doors and out into the windy day. The sun was mostly hidden by the clouds but Lucille and Jason wore gloves and fashionable scarves just in case. We walked steadily towards the road. Toward the highway. When we were out of the castle's sight, Lucille put me on her back and Jason threw our phones out into the street where a car ran them over.

"Seth, go phase." I whispered quickly.

"What-"

"Go!"

He ran behind something and phased into the furry animal he is. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. He looked at me with a confused expression in his eyes and I motioned for him to follow us as Lucille ran for the trees. We didn't stop running out of Volterra for a four more hours. That was when we boarded a plane for Juneau, Alaska. Probably to get them off of our trail.

"Seth, have you heard anybody while you were wolf?" I asked.

"No, nobody was phased. Time difference thing or meeting, I'm not sure."

*A while later*

I woke up to the sound of the captain's cheery voice telling us to buckle our seatbelts because we would be landing shortly. After we landed, we walked inconspicuously to where they sold the tickets and asked for four to Seattle. It wouldn't be long before they figured out we were gone, if they hadn't already.

"What do we do when they find out?" I whispered to Lucille.

"Oh, they won't be coming after us any time soon. We have a whole bunch of us up at the castle who are fighting the rest of the Volturi right now." She answered smugly.

I gaped at her before shaking it off as we boarded our plane. I drifted off again soon after.

When we landed, I sighed in relief at the familiar-ness of Washington and trees. We - or they - ran until we reached the Cullens' mansion. I smiled, jumped off of Lucille's back, and ran up to the door.

I opened the door without knocking and yelled, "Honey, I'm hooommmeee!"

The first person to squeeze the life out of me in a so-called 'hug' was Nessie.

-_- (insert line here)

After we said hello to everybody, Carlisle suggested Seth and I go home while they talked with Lucille and Jason. I shot him a grateful look.

"Luce, have one of the Cullens call me so we can say goodbye before you leave. Thank you for helping us." Tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't know how I can ever repay you guys."

"Neither do I." Seth admitted.

"Oh, nonsense. Just call every once in a while and update me on your lives." She smiled kindly. I hugged her and Seth and I ran home. Well, Seth ran and I rode on his back. We went straight to Sam and Emily's where we found her making dinner. We burst in through the door when I breathed in deeply.

"Yum! I'm starved!" I said, sitting down at the table nonchalantly. Everybody's heads whipped around to see us.

"Damn guys. I know I'm hot but you don't need to stare _that _much. And I know it's me you're staring at because Seth's the one with twigs in his hair." I smiled at him and stood on the chair I was sitting on, starting to pick them out of his soft hair. He was holding back laughter at my words and their reactions. That's when the yelling and hugging started.

"Oh my god, thank goodness you're all right!" Emily fussed.

"We were just about to start the meeting that we apparently don't need to have anymore." Sam smiled.

I hugged every single person in the house.

After dinner, I sighed contentedly, patting my stomach. "Man, I've missed your cooking, Em."

She laughed and pretty soon, everyone joined in. I love my family.

(-)

The next person who walked through the door at the Uley's was my sister. My twin sister. The one I'd give anything for. The one I'd do anything for. The one I loved.

"ASHLEY!" I screamed, running at her. She looked surprised and excited when the fact that _I _was hugging her finally sunk in. She squeezed me back tightly and everyone 'awww'ed at our moment. Home sweet home.

**Review!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey…people of, y'know, Earth… *insert awkward cough* I am, well, updating, I guess… Enjoy. (BTW: Sorry for not updating sooner but I had finals to study for);…)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me;(**

Sitting. Sitting is nice after standing for a while. Standing. Standing is nice after sitting for a while. They are the perfect opposites for each other. I worked that whole little thing out in my head as Seth explained to the pack how we got out. Don't ask why I thought of that, I don't know either. I am just feeling very formal today for some reason. Formal like a philosopher or a ponderer person thing…

"Well, now that that is settled, I would like very much to sleep." I declared after Seth was finished speaking.

"Ash, what did you tell your parents about Lizzie?" Seth asked curiously.

"Oh, I told them you were spending a few days at Lexii's house. The whole time, Lex and I were really sitting on the couch and watching TV," Ashley grinned.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You would, Ash."

"But, you're still supposed to be there so you're going to be staying with Seth. I have it all planned out." She smiled proudly.

I smiled at her and spoke in my best English accent, "There is my organized little sister!"

I heard gasps and 'pay up's from around the room. I looked around, confused.

"What did I say?"

Ashley face-palmed. "They were having bets on who's older and who's younger. I've been keeping it from them for three whole weeks! Only Lexii and Seth knew…and, uh, you."

"Yeah, I kind of did know…"

Ashley 'mmhmm'ed and I pulled Seth out of the house. "Bye, guys!" Seth called.

We left before I realized that _I _didn't say goodbye. I let go of Seth's hand and sprinted back to the house. I peeked my head in the doorway and wiggled my fingers in a waving gesture. "Goodbye, my sincerest good-night wishes are with you." I blew a kiss.

Most of them chuckled and waved back. The rest of them were too involved in themselves or their imprints. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Seth, slowly. When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my fingers into his hair.

"Well hello there," He chuckled.

I smiled back at him and brought his face closer to mine. I stopped him just centimeters from my lips, teasing him. He groaned and closed the distance between us. I captured his lips with mine, finally, and kissed him deeply. It began to drizzle at first, and then it started down-pouring the little droplets of rain that were rapidly falling from the grey clouds looming above us. And then, we were doing what every teenage girl dreams of doing.

We kissed in the rain.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

He smiled, "I love you moooorreeeee."

I rolled my eyes. "Doubt it." I crushed his lips back to mine before he could argue. There was a huge gust of wind. The cold ripped through my and left me in shivers. I could tell that Seth noticed because he wrapped himself around me even more, shielding from the cold and rain. It was warm now, in his arms. His arms protected me. Left me feeling safe, guarded.

I loved every minute of it.

But, eventually, we had to pull away in order to breathe. Even then, my breathing was ragged - his, too - and he moved his lips to my ear, whispering.

"You're safe now. We're safe. Let's go home." He kissed my earlobe and gathered me in his arms, carrying me bridal-style all the way to his cozy little house.

Sue was there, baking cupcakes. She does that when there's something wrong or if she's upset. You have no idea how many cupcakes I ate after Harry died. I motioned for Seth to be quiet and he nodded, moving to steal a frosted cupcake from the table. I tip-toed over to her and asked brightly, "Do you need any help, Sue?"

She jumped but nodded absentmindedly. "Sure you can help. Thanks, Liz." Seth guffawed and shoved another cupcake in his mouth, obviously enjoying this.

I smiled at her and passed her ingredients. It wasn't until she dropped an egg on the floor that she realized. "Elizabeth Hill! Are you okay? Oh my Lord! Where's Seth? What happened? When did you get back? Why didn't anyone tell me? Are you hurt? Where's Seth?" When she started repeating questions and her hands started trembling, I gently took the spoon from her hand and set it down on the counter. Then, I guided her by her shoulders to the living room, sat her on the couch, and took a seat in front of her on the coffee table. Seth came in and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and I grabbed her hands.

"We're okay. Seth's here. We were rescued by undercover members of an organization against the Volturi. We just got back, we went to Emily's first to let the pack know we're fine." I talked slowly in a calm, soothing voice.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm right here, I'm great. We're safe, we're alive." Seth kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. I let go of her hands so she could hug him back. Their love for each other made me smile. When they let go, Sue engulfed me in a hug that nearly knocked me off the table. Seth had an absent-looking smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrows and he just shrugged, still smiling.

"Are you okay, Sue?" I asked worriedly. She had tears in her eyes when she pulled away and she didn't let go of my hands.

"I was so worried about you guys!" She sobbed, using the back of my hand to wipe her eyes because our fingers were still intertwined. I rubbed the side of her hand with my thumb.

"We're okay now. All right?" Seth assured her. She nodded and wiped her eyes once more, catching a stray tear with it.

"Why don't you guys sit here and I'll go clean up?" I suggested, moving my hands out of hers and giving them to Seth. "I'll be right back." I told him before I left the room.

I walked into the kitchen and wet a paper towel to clean up the gooey yellow mess. Once I did, I cleaned up the batter and put the various kitchen utensils in the sink. When I finished putting everything away, I left the kitchen and returned to the living room. I could see that Sue was turning back to her normal self. The color returned to her face and she played with Seth's hair - his head was in her lap.

"Liz, dear, why don't you go get changed. You look exhausted." She smiled.

I was. I was very exhausted. I agreed quickly and made my way to Seth's room. I grabbed one of his old t-shirts and my pajama shorts. When I was changed and decent, I walked slowly back to the living room. Seth was getting up from the couch and Sue walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for cleaning up sweetheart. Why don't you to get to bed. I _know _that you're tired, Seth." She smiled and hugged both of us before turning to her own room, shutting off lights as she went.

"Let's go." Seth wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to kiss the top of my head. I smiled and we went to his bedroom. He changed quickly while I pulled the covers out and got underneath them. Seth joined me shortly after, his arms winding around my body and pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Guess what."

"What?" I whispered back, a smile on my lips.

"We're alive, home, and safe. I didn't even have to kill anyone!" He winked.

I giggled, trying to keep quiet. "Yes, we are and no, you didn't."

He was about to say something else when the door creaked open. Seth lifted his head. "Yeah, Lee?"

Leah peeked her head in and smiled at us, "It's unreal to me. I just had to make sure you guys were okay…Looks like you guys are very cozy and more than okay." She winked at us and shook her head, amused.

I giggled and nodded. "Jeez, Leah. We're just tired."

"Mmmhmmm. Sure." She smiled at us one last time before shutting the door as quietly as she could.

It still creaked.

_**Review guys(: I'm very sorry for not updating for so long but I've had studying and finals and end of the year parties and such. My apologies.**_

_**-madittude99**_

_**xx**_


	33. Author's Note

**Okay. FIRSTLY, I am SO sorry for not updating for so long. To be truthful, I've been very ill. I've come down with a massive case of the One Direction Infection and I don't think it plans on leaving my system anytime soon. Honestly, I don't want it to. I love them so much, I might die. So you can blame them if you're mad that I haven't updated.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I've decided to end this story. BEFORE you freak out, I will tell you that I'm going to write a little epilogue so that you know how Seth and Lizzie's lives end up. **

**Also, thank you so so so so so much, anyone who has added me or my story to their subscriptions/favorites, has reviewed any of my stories (all unfinished, sorry) or has just been a silent or anonymous reader. I love my fans so much(: **

**Honestly, I kind of went back and read this story over again and I hated it. I had no plot, and my writing skills were so limited. I think I am going to re-write this story. I'll leave this one up but I might take the original idea from this story and make it into a better one. **

**I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I was only eleven when I began to write this story. I'm thirteen now and I have absolutely no idea how I even gained the courage to publish this story in the first place. Another thing that confuses me is why all of you beautiful, amazing people decided to READ it… **

**Anyway, I write One Direction fanfics now on another website called Wattpad (www_dot_wattpad_dot_com) and my user name is 1D_1over. I only have one up but I'm just trying to concentrate on that one right now. It actually has a… a… PLOT! I know, right? Anyway, it's a Harry Styles romance and you should check it out(:**

**With much, much love,**

_**Madison(; Xx**_


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

_**Here it is! Sorry for the wait.**_

In a small, secluded little meadow, a young girl calls for her twin brother to join her in skipping through the grass. He refuses at first, skipping is too girly for him. But with just a little pout from his sister, he joins her. The girl spins around in a circle, her long, golden curls flying with her. In her flowing, white dress, she looks like a dream. Like an angel sent straight from heaven. That's what she was, after all. Aren't we all? The boy is the exact opposite, looks-wise. His dark locks are short, framing his face in a cute, 'little boy' manner. He is short, yet an inch taller than his sister. He watches on as his sister frolics along in the tall grass when suddenly, she gets dizzy and stumbles. In a flash, or rather as fast as his small, chubby legs can take him, he is by her side, helping her before she can fall.

Their mother watches on fondly, she knows of their cute sibling relationship. The boy is very protective of his younger sister, though she is only a couple minutes younger. Their father appears behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"They're so beautiful," She whispers, smiling faintly as her daughter picks a small, white flower. It was more of a weed but the young girl doesn't seem to mind.

"I can't believe it's already been three years," Her husband whispers back.

"I love you, Seth." Lizzie whispers to her husband of three and a half years.

"I love you too, Lizzie, baby, so much," He says, his breath brushing her ear and making her shiver, "And I love our beautiful children. I love our gorgeous Holly Grace Clearwater and our handsome Mason Aiden Clearwater."

Lizzie simply smiles again, calling out to her children, "Holly, Mason! It's time to go!"

"But momma…" Mason begins to whine. His mother gives him a stern look and he takes his sister's hand, pulling her along with him.

Seth chuckles, "He is _definitely _your son, Liz."

Lizzie merely sticks her tongue out at him and follows her children out of the meadow.

_**Lizzie Hill's POV (for the last time… *sob*)**_

I still can't believe I married Seth. If you told me about five years ago that Seth would be my husband and the father of my children, I would laugh in your face and then slap you for wasting my time.

But it happened.

And I'm glad it did.

_**Narrator POV**_

And so here is where her story seems to end. But just wait, her children's stories are merely beginning.

Gianna and Collin married a year after Seth and Lizzie did, having their first child, Anna Belle, two years later.

Sam and Emily had three children, Ally Paige, Andrew Joseph, and Hannah Shae.

Jacob and Renesmee had one child, William Edward.

Rachel and Paul have four children, Henry James, Michael Owen, Alexander Tyler, and Maci Rebecca.

Leah imprinted on a man named Aaron and they got married, though they have no children. Leah couldn't stop phasing long enough for them to try.

Brady and Ashley also got married a year after Seth and Lizzie did, having their first child, Emmy Taylor, six months later. Lizzie was disappointed to find out that this meant Ashley was pregnant before the wedding. Ashley claims she has no regrets.

Jared and Kim got married and are expecting their first child, who is said to be a boy. They are still deciding on the name.

Embry eventually found out that Lexii had began cutting after her father's death. She went to a rehabilitation center and was clean after a few months with Embry's support. They had their first child a year later, although they weren't married. Her name was Jessie Olivia.

Claire is around ten now and is Quil's best friend. They'll be happier together once Claire gets older.

The Aro, Caius, and most of the Volturi guard were killed in the epic battle between the rebels and the 'loyalists' I guess you could say. Marcus now rules over the vampire world with the 'rebels'.

And that is how everyone's 'perfect' lives turned out.

_**Okay so I'm literally like crying right now. I can change this story to complete now… *sob***_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. But, I still might rewrite it. I'm not sure yet. Stay tuned!**_

_**And thank you to all of my reviewers:**_

_**Lena77 (special shout out because she was my first reviewer!)**_

_**LuVsKy101 (love you, girl!)**_

_**Jazzie24**_

_**yo soy tu eres (for anyone that doesn't know Spanish, it means 'I am you are')**_

_**XxvampsrulezXx**_

_**christy86**_

_**TeamSeth**_

_**Guest**_

_**GottaGetBackUp**_

_**CookiedMonster (:D)**_

_** .twilight**_

_**AnnyJackson19**_

_**aribx3 (OMIGOD I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIEWED MY STORY! YOU'RE AN AWESOME WRITER AND I LOVE YOU OKAY BYE.)**_

_**iluvpyros**_

_**taylorswift**_

_**team-twilight95**_

_**nessie125**_

_**lovebug1020**_

_**lizthefiz04**_

_**Booksnake**_

_**HHeartBreaker**_

_**Valkyrie Shadow**_

_**nightlock77**_

_**562babyy**_

_**GallagherTheSpy**_

_**AnimeCrazed121 (even though you're technically iluvpyros again lol you're just so awesome I had to put you again)**_

_**mikkir555**_

_**JennyHR**_

_**SilentTalker2000**_

_**teamwerewolf4eva**_

_**awesomeami316**_

_**CSIGetteBlue**_

_**Raina-Rain-ySunshine**_

_**1D (OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR NAME AND I WISH IT WAS LEGAL TO HAVE FIVE HUSBANDS. THAT WOULD SOLVE ALL OF MY ISSUES IN LIFE!)**_


End file.
